Dans les dixneufs ans
by Floraline
Summary: Que c'est-il passé dans les dix-neufs ans? voici ma version HPxGW
1. Chapter 1

_**Voilà un éspèce chapitre1-prologue, les personnages sont de JK Rowling**_

* * *

_**Dans les dix-neufs ans**_

_**Chapitre1**_

_**POV Ginny **_

Je sentis passer Harry, malgré sa cape, comme avant dans le parc. Je vis Ron et Hermionne parler sans se regarder ; j'en conclut que les deux amoureux parlaient avec MON amoureux. Je serrais la main de Fred une dernière fois, toujours en pleurs . Je me levais , embrassa ma famille et suivit le Trio d'or.

Je les rattrapai dans la salle commune.

« Il est dans le dortoir?

-Oui, vas-y! Répondit Hermionne

-Non, il veut être seul …

-Pas si c'est moi! »

Je pris les escaliers et poussa la porte.

_**POV Harry**_

Je sentais qu'elle nous suivait. Je souris, et montai dans le dortoir.

Ginny entra: « Enfin! Murmurai-je, Viens! »

J'ouvris les bras, et elle se glissa dans les draps .Je la serrai contre moi. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse. Nous murmurâmes en même temps:

« Je t'aime! »

Nous nous souriions pour la première fois de la soirée.

Une nouvelle vie commençait, sans Fred, Rémus, Tonks et les autres qui étaient morts au combat.

Je me promis de prendre soin de Teddy parce que j'aurais voulu grandir avec Sirius, et , même si s'était sa grand mère qui s'en occupait, Andromeda se faisait âgée . Si Gin' était avec moi , et que les Weasley m'aidait, je devrais y arriver.

Après cette bonne résolution , je m'endormis, non sans avoir déposé un baiser dans les cheveux de Gin' qui dormait déjà.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Après une éspèce de chapitre1-prologue voici la suite**_

**_Floraline_**

* * *

_**Dans les dix-neufs ans**_

_**Chapitre2**_

_**POV Ginny**_

Je me réveillai, les bras de Harry toujours autour de moi. Il était réveillé depuis quelques minutes : j'avais sentit son cœur accéléré. Je levai la tête , il me regarda dans les yeux. Je mis tout l'amour que je pus dans mes yeux. Il répondit à mon regard avec un sourire en coin. Je lui dis:

« Soit on se lève, et on se retrouve comme par hasard dans la salle commune. Soit on se fait repérés par ma mère...

-Heu... Et bonjour c'est facultatif? Fit-il en souriant encore plus.

-Non, bonjour! Dis-je en riant.

-Bonjour. Je crois que l'on va choisir la première solution. Qu'en penses-tu?

-Que dire...Tu as raison, je pense. »

Nous nous levâmes. J'allai dans le dortoir des filles. J'y retrouvai Hermionne:

« Alors, c'était comment ? Raconte s'il te plait!

-Que veux tu que je te raconte? Il n'y a rien a raconter!

-QUOI? Vous n'avez rien fait??

-Ben ...Non. Tu vas pas me dire que tu as réussi à faire quoi que ce soit avec mon coincé de frangin, alors que l'on a combattu presque 18heure sans pause!

-Heu,non... Mais nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis hier. Je ne vais pas coucher avec lui tout de suite! Alors que Harry et toi...

-Mais bien sûr je les crois ton petit discours! »

Je m'habillai et nous descendîmes à la grande salle en riant.

_**POV Harry**_

Je regardais Ginny descendre. « Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle. » je ne pus empêcher de sentir mon admiration pour elle monter en moi: elle avait été une des plus braves dans cette bataille. Et grâce à elle je n'avais pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit là. Je trouvais qu'elle avait été géniale.

Je retrouvais Ron:

- Qu'as tu fait à Ginny? Fit Ron menaçant

-Mais rien voyons! Même si j'en ai envie je ne lui ferait en ce moment: Fred vient de mourir, je ne l'ai pas vu pendant un an...Puis nous étions trop fatigué...

-Ça va , ça va! Tu vas pas me raconter ta vie de couple! Dit Ron éffaré. Sutout que c'est aussi celle de ma sœur.

-Tu me pose une question, je te répond.

-Mouais... Viens on descend.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la Grande Salle, tout le monde nous regarda , enfin, ME regarda. Et ils se mirent tous a parler en même temps. Hermionne et Ginny arrêtèrent de parler, levèrent la tête. Elles se levèrent, je me retiens de ne pas sauter sur Gin' pour l'embrasser. Mais pas Hermionne qui couru dans les bras de Ron et l'embrassa devant toute les personnes présentes, dont les Weasley.

Ginny venait vers moi beaucoup trop lentement...

_**POV Ginny**_

La Grande salle était... éteinte. Soudain il y eût un boucan incroyable. Hermionne et moi relevâmes la tête. Nous ne levâmes, et elle courut dans les bras de mon grand frère, et l'embrassa, comme ça. Je devais vraiment me retenir de sauter sur Harry. Je me déplaçais donc beaucoup plus lentement que d'habitude. Il grimaça. En arrivant enfin devant lui , je dus lui faire la bise. Nous avions convenus sans en parler que l'on ne devait pas s'embrasser devant mes parents et autres personnes. Seul le couple à nos côté était au courant.

Nous allâmes nous assoir , Ron et Hermionne d'un côté, Harry et moi de l'autre . Il salua mes parents et mes frères restants. Puis il s'assit et pris ma main sous la table, mais ne mangea pas.

Au bout de quelque minutes, je lâchai sa main et posa la mienne sur sa cuisse, peut être un peu trop près de son organe intime. Harry se crispa puis détendit et me regarde, interrogatif.

« Mange Harry. Je sais que tu te reproche tous les morts, mais si tu avais essayé avant, TU serais mort... Et de toute façon tu n'aurais pas pu, à cause des Horcruxes...

-Comment sais-tu...?

-Tout le monde le sais , Harry,Dit ma mère, Tu aurais pus nous en parler...

-Suis je plus important que Fred?

-Tu... Vous ne pouvez pas être comparé, Dis-je.

-Et pourquoi s'il te plait?

-A ton avis? « Tu est mon petit ami »**_(NDA: elle le dit doucement pour que seul Harry l'entende)_**Tu est le meilleur ami de Ron, Fred était mon frère. Tu comprend? »

Il fit un grognement que je pris pour un « oui ».

Kingskley -qui était le nouveau ministre- se leva:

« Tous les morts seront enterré ici au château . Le corps de Voldemort à été brulé. Les enterrements aurons lieu vers 14h. Et à 20h aura lieu " la fête en l'honneur de Harry Potter ". A tout à l'heure »

A l'annonce de la fête, Harry sursauta, mais ne dit rien. Nous quittâmes la table pour nous préparer.

* * *

**_Je suis un peu déçu... J'ai eu pas mal de visites mais... Est-ce que je pourrai avoir quelque rewiews?? Juste pour savoir que vous l'avez lu ou juste si vous avez cliqué comme ça!_**

**_Je ne veux pas faire comme certain qui demande tant et tant de rewiews. Mais j'aimerai juste savoir vos impression. _**

**_Voiloù_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Et voilà la suite! je garantie pas de publier tous les jours (y a le brevetqui arrive (même si je l'ai déja, je vise une mention.. Bref je vais pas vous raconter ma vie)**_

_**Merci pour les rewiews! Comme j'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre9 déjà (sur papier)je vais essayer d'améliorer mais les changements seront notables à partir du capitre10.**_

_**Je vous laisse lire**_

**_Floraline_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapitre3

**_POV Harry_**

J'étais en noir, Ginny, tous les Weasley ainsi que Hermionne également. Ce fut un enterrement commun. Encore plus ennuyant que celui de Dumbledore. Trop de gens étaient mort à cause de moi quoiqu'en dise Gin'.J'avais retrouvé Andromeda avec Ginny, et leurs parlèrent de mon projet a propos de Teddy. Ginny était ravie, Andromeda me demanda de le voir tous les Weekends, j'acceptais évidemment. Je lui fis promettre de ne pas parler de notre couple.

Elle sourit:

« Porquoi ne pas en parler? Ronald ne se cache pas...

-Harry considère que c'est de sa faute si mon frère, Tonks et Lupin sont morts. Expliqua la plus belle créature de mon monde.

-Il ne faut pas Harry même si je comprend tout à fait. »

Ginny me sourit, nous gagnâmes nos places car tout était en place pour les enterrements: après le discours nous avions eu droit à 5 minute de pause pendant que tout s'installait.

Des tombes de marbre noir et rose entouraient la blanche de Dumbledore. Sur chacune d'elle, il y avait un corps. Revoir tout ce monde me fit mal. Ginny le comprit, et mis sa main sur ma joue. Personne ne le vis, mais cela me fit un bien fou. Les tombes s'embrasèrent. C'était définitivement fini, terminé, mais il ne fallait pas oublier.

Nous rentrâmes, nous avions 5 heures pour se préparer à cette fête.

**_POV Ginny « quelque heures plus tard vers 18h30 »_**

« Hermionne!!! Je met quoi? Du noir , du bleu, du rouge, du...

-STOP! Que veux tu faire à Harry précisément?

-Heu... **_Avec_** lui serait plus juste.

-Alors je pense que la robe noire sera la mieux, parce que même s'il en a envie, il ne fera rien car il se sent...

-... Responsable de la mort de Fred.

-Exactement. Donc il faut que tu sois très désirable.

-Donc je met la noire?

-Oui, et lâche tes cheveux. Et moi je met quoi?

-La rouge et or: Ce sont les couleurs de Griffondor, et en plus elle met tes formes en valeurs. Ron va tomber!

-Tu crois?!

-Mais oui. Et attache tes cheveux en chignon!

-Ok. Merci

-De rien »

Lorsque nous j'arrivais en haut des marches, juste avant de descendre. J'eus une vue incroyable: Harry adossé au mur la chemise -blanche- légèrement ouverte sur son torse. Elle le lui moulait parfaitement. Son pantalon -noir- lui allait également magnifiquement. Un vrai Dieu.

Je courus vers lui, il me réceptionna et m'embrassa devant toute la famille.

**_POV Harry_**

Cette fête... Était -elle raisonnable, mérité... Enfin je n'y couperai pas.

Je m'habillai d'un jean noir assez moulant(**_NDA: Vous bavez les filles là, je suis sure! Lol_**),ainsi qu'une chemise blanche que je laissais ouverte sur quelques boutons.

Ron avait l'air paniqué:

« Harry! Je vaux lui plaire! Je met quoi??

-Ta chemise rouge et or, et un pantalon... blanc-crème. Ça ira.

-Ok. »

Il me remercia. Je descendis dans la salle commune, et m'adossai au mur.

Soudain tous les murmures se turent. Je sortis de ma rêverie,et levai la tête vers l'escalierdu dortoir féminin. Hermionne était en haut. Elle portait une robe rouge et or, et ses cheveux été attaché en chignon. J'avais eu raison de conseiller Ron. Elle descendit et le rejoignit .

Lorsque je relevai la tête, je vis une déesse: Ginny, ses cheveux laissé libre, portait une robe noire,fendue sur le côté droit. Elle était magnifique!

Elle courut vers moi, je la réceptionnai et l'embrassai devant tous les Weasley réunis.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Alors les impression? C'est mieux?? Quelle sera la réaction des Weasley? A voir dans le prochain chapitre (qui n'est pas encore sur l'ordi...)_**

**_Bizzzoouuxxx!!!_**

**_Floraline_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour!! Désolé pour le retard mais je n'ai pas eu le temp d'écrire avec les révisions du BREVET voilà la suite**_

_**Merci à celles/ceux qui mont mis une rewiews!**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Bizz **_

_**Floraline**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dans les dix-neufs ans**_

_**Chapitre4**_

_**POV Ginny**_

Une ivresse me prit. Je répondis au baiser passionné de Harry.

Lorsqu'on se sépara, il y avait un silence de mort dans la salle commune, qui fut brisé par les sanglots de ma mère:

« Ho, les enfants, c'est génial: Ron et Hermionne , et puis vous deux. Mais depuis combien de temps...?

-L'an dernier, dit Harry penaud.

-Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? Fit mon père.

-Je ne voulais pas que Voldemort l'apprenne. Donc moins de gens savaient mieux ça irait.

-Vous auriez plus prévenir tout de même. Fit ma mère.

-Maman, dit Ron,laisse les respirer. Vous le savez maintenant, ne vas pas t'évanouir de bonheur! »

Harry et moi , nous nous regardâmes, interloqué. Hermionne l'améliorait!

Nous passâmes le portrait de la salle commune et nous allâmes dans la grande salle. Elle était magnifiquement décorée: des guirlandes rouges et or, des fleurs étaient accrochées partout. C'était sublime!

Harry me sourit:

« Tu es magnifique. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir très longtemps...

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai mis cette robe... Toi aussi tu est très beau!

-Merci, mais je ne vaux pas faire l'amour avec toi maintenant Gin'. Je le vaux, mais je veus aussi … Comment dire? Je me sentirai mal parce que tu devrai être en deuil,on ne s'est pas vu pendant 1 ans... Je veux réapprendre à te connaître.

-Tu connais encore toute mes mimiques, et je ne peux plus attendre Harry! Fis-je avec un air de martyr. Même si Fred et mort... Je sais que tu ne me quittera plus... »

_**POV Harry **_

Elle était tellement belle! Et avec sa bouille du « s'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait. »... Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui résister.

« Ginny... De toutes façons là ça ne va pas être possible... »

Elle sourit. Je l'aime... passionnément! Je répondis à son sourrire.

« Tu danse?

-Harry Potter me demande de danser? Tu te sens bien? Fit-elle en riant.

-Oui, je me suis un peu améliorer après m'être humilier en 4° année.

-C'est une bonne chose: c'était ton seul défaut.

-Heu... Je dois prendre ça comment?

-Ben comme un compliment! Pour répondre à ta question, je veux bien danser. »

C'était un slow. Je voulais la sentir contre moi.

_**POV GINNY**_

Lorsqu'il m'avait proposer de danser, je crus que j'avais mal comprit. Mais en même temps, je voulais tellement dansé avec lui que je le crus. Heureusement!

C'était un slow. Je voulais le sentir contre moi...

Il me prit dans ses bras, je nouais mes mains sur sa nuque, je posais ma tête contre son torse. Il resserra sa prise autour de mes hanches et commença à me déposer des baisers un peu partout: les chevaux, la nuque, puis posa sa tête contre moi. J'étais bien, et je compris à ses gestes qu'il n'était là que pour être avec moi. Autrement dit si je n'était pas là ,lui non plus.

Sa main droite se fit baladeuse, se promenant sur mon dos et mes épaules. Je le trouvait étrangement sur de lui, expérimenté... Je me rendis compte alors qu'il avait gagné en maturité morale, comme physique.

Sa main droite commençais à me rendre folle. Je décidais de lui rendre la pareille. Tout en gardant ma main gauche autour de ses épaules, je passais ma main droite sur a chemise, devinant ses muscles à travers le tissus. Mes doigts trouvèrent seuls le chemin pour aller sur le haut de son buste.

Sa main continuait son chemin. La mienne aussi. Sa main gauche releva mon menton. Je croisais ses magnifique yeux émeraude. Puis il captura mes lèvre dans un baiser lent et sensuel.

_**POV HARRY**_

Lorsque je la pris dans mes bras. Je sentis que mes instincts prendraient les commandes. Et j'eus raison.

Quand je relevais sa tête et que je l'embrassai . Je sentis le désir contenus l'un pour l'autre.

Après ce baiser digne d'un conte de fées, nous restâmes les yeux dans les yeux.

**_Pendant ce temps du côté des Weasley_**

« Regarder comme ils sont mignons! » Fit Molly, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle regardait les deux couples (NDA:Ron et Hermionne sont mêmes dans une exploration plus poussé que Harry et Ginny...). Georges sourit tristement, Bill et Fleur étant dans une grande « conversation », ils ne virent rien. Charlie et Arthur hochèrent la tête, en les couvants du regard.

« A votre avis lesquels auront des gosses en premiers? Demanda Georges.

-Ron et Hermionne. Firent Bill, Fleur et Charlie.

-Moi je pense plûtot que ce sera Harry et Ginny. Fit Georges

-Tu as raison Georges » Fit Molly. Arthur approuva.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Et voilà ! Cà vous a plut??**_

_**Donnez moi vos impressions!!**_

_**Floraline**_


	5. Chapter 5

Je me suis rendu compte d'un bug, je le reposte donc.

Comme dit ca chap commence a être chaud à la fin.

Voiloù

Floraline

* * *

_**Dans les dix-neuf ans**_

_**Chapitre5**_

_**POV GINNY**_

Ron et Hermionne se lançaient dans un rock endiablé lorsque rejoignîmes mes parents. Ma mère pleurait en souriant: elle pleurait de joie!Je suivis son regard qui allaient de nos mains nouées à Ron et Hermionne.

Harry m'emmena dans le parc. Il était tendu. Je ne tardais pas à en connaître les raisons:

« J'ai besoins de tes conseils car ça te concerne aussi...

-Vas-y.

-Est-ce que tu crois que je peux rénover Godric's Hollow où je dois la laisser en sanctuaire, et habiter 12 Square Grimaurd?

-Tu pourrais rénover Godric's Hollow et y habiter pendant les vacances et les Week-ends. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est là bas que tes parents ont été tués par Voldemort;

-Tu préfèrerai habiter où?

-Disons que Londres et moins paumé; Mais avec le transplanage...

-Gin' ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup!Dit-il en riant

-Rénove Godric's Hollow,et... donne le Square Grimaurd à Ron et Hermionne.

-Tu es G.E.N.I.A.L.E! »

Il m'embrassa encore plus sensuellement qu'avant. Je plaquais mon bassin contre le sien...

_**POV HARRY**_

Elle plaqua son bassin contre le mien. Je compris alors, tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour refouler son désir. J'eus une pensée d'elle et moi entrain de faire l'amour. A cette simple pensé ma masculinité se réveilla. Ginny gémit en la sentant et se serra encore plus contre moi. Je lachai ses lèvres douces par manque d'air, et picorai son coup. Ma main gauche trouva le chemin de sa jambe en caresses discrètes,légers frôlements. Elle avait sa tête sur mon torse. Je la sentis s'allanguir dans mes bras. Elle continua à gémir doucement contre moi, mais elle posait ses lèvres gonflées sur ma poitrine.

Je la portai,et tout en continua à l'embrasser, je me dirigeai vers le septième étage.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dans les dix-neuf ans**_

_**Chapitre6**_

_**POV GINNY**_

Je reconnus le chemin du septième étage: la Salle sur Demande! Si bien sûr elle a survécut au feudeymon.

Harry passa trois fois devant la tapisserie. Une porte apparut. Il l'ouvrit. La salle avait elle même éteint l'incendie, et s'était reconstruite.

Elle était devenue une pièce de taille moyenne, avec un énorme lit a baldaquin. La lumière était tamisée. Une ambiance parfaite...

Il recommença ses baisers sur mon cou, tout en m'étendant sur le lit. Sa main gauche profita une nouvelle fois du fait que ma robe était fendue pour caresser ma jambe du bout des doigts.

Je capturais ses lèvres et mes mains s'attaquèrent à sa chemise. Lorsque j'eus défait tous les boutons, je caressai son torse en dessinant ses muscles si bien développés par le Quiditch. Il soupira d'aise, et d'un tour de bras enleva sa chemise, et reprit possession de mes lèvres.

Il me souleva légèrement pour descendre la fermeture éclair de ma robe, et l'envoya valser quelque part dans la pièce.

Je m'attaquais à son pantalon qui semblait rapetisser à vue d'oeil

Quant il ne fut plus qu'en boxer, il joua avec mon soutien-gorge...

_**POV HARRY**_

Je décidai soudain de la faire languir: je mis à déposer des baisers brûlants le long de son corps. Sa main se promena le long de mon boxer qu'elle m'enlevat. Lorsqu'elle vit mon membre érigé juste pour elle, elle sourit. Et me murmura toute sorte de mots doux, ce qui m'encouragea à continuer.

Ma main se mit à descendre tout doucement sa culotte. Son souffle se fit plus court, ses mains dessinèrent les muscles de ma bras, de mes épaules.

Je reviens sur ses lèvres, tout en caressant son corps de déesse, je voulus découvrir ses seins, la seule partie de son corps qui n'était pas à la portait de ma « vue de chasseur » comme elle l'appellerait plus tard, et je dégrafa**_(NDA: je suis pas sur là vous pouriez m'aider???)_** son soutien gorge.

* * *

**Je sais je sais c'est court aller tous sur mon profil vous comprendrez pourquoi (j'y ai mis un p'tit message)**

**Normalement j'envoie toute cette première partie à une prof du collège qui m'a proposer de relire...(elle avait déjà un peu lue et m'avait dit que ça ne la génait pas même si c'est un peu ... Dévellopé pour mon âge (en même temps avec les hormones... Je vais pas vous faire un cours de SVT maintenant...) dans quelques minutes XD**

**En tous cas voilà même si c'est en retard la suite ne sera pas avnt lundi je ne suis pas chez moi ce week-end.**

**Bizz Floraline**

**ps: merci pour les rewiews j'aime beaucoup et pour les relecteurs indiquez moi les fautes je peu pas les corrigé sinon...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dans les dix-neuf ans**_

_**Chapitre7**_

_**POV GINNY**_

Il dégrafa mon soutien gorge. Il plaça ses mains sur mes seins. Les caressant du bout des doigts. Il avait la tête d'un gosse devant ses cadeau de Noël. Il se pencha pour me murmurer:

« Ginny, je t'aime. Tu es magnifique. Tu me fais un cadeau magnifique.

-Je te le fait parce que je t'aime. »

Il sourit, un vrai sourire, sourire que j'étais la seule à connaître et qui faisait battre mon cœur. Un sourire où ses yeux souriaient aussi.

Il plongea sa tête dans mon cou , respirant mon odeur, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis il mit son front sur le mien.

Il captura mes lèvres encore plus lentement et sensuellement qu'avant, attisant le feu délicieux qui brulait mon corps, qui l'enflammait de désir pour cet homme:Harry Potter .

Ce dernier sentit l'effet qu'il me faisait, sa main se dirigea doucement vers mon ventre en carresse légère telle une plume. Il m'écarta doucement les jambes tout en m'embrassant. Il me lança un regard, comme s'il voulait (encore!) mon approbation. D'un léger signe de tête , et d'un sourire je répondis à son interrogation muette.

Il entra alors en moi, doucement. Il savait, je ne sais comment, que la première fois fait souvent mal. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fut tellement doux que je sentis a peine une douleur.

« Je t'aime! Fis je en l'embrassant

-Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura-t'il tout en m'embrasant, tout va bien?

-C'est parfait continue! »

Il entama un mouvement de va et viens. Instinctivement mon bassin suivit le mouvement. J'essayais d'étouffer mes gémissement croissants, trouvant cela assez gênant. Mais bientôt, je ne retenais plus mes légers cris (il faut dire que si la pièce n'était pas insonorisée ce dont je doutais fort, on entendait plus Harry que moi). Je lui intimais d'ailleurs d'accélérer la cadence, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Il continua ses caresses sur mon corps tandis qu'en moi il se faisait – pour mon plus grand plaisir- de plus en plus violent, me pénétrant a chaque coup de reins plus profondément. Je sentais mon plaisir, notre plaisir, monté en flèche. Finalement un courant de plaisir beaucoup plus intense que les précédents parcourut mon corps, je cria alors sans retenue **_son_** nom lorsque Harry déversa sa semence en moi, dans un dernier cris rauque dans lequel je perçu **_mon_** prénom.

Il me prit dans ses bras , et me murmura des mots doux et surtout un « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille. Je me lovai contre lui en lui répondant par un long baiser, promesse pour nous deux d'un avenir commun et d'espoir.

« Je t'aime aussi ! »Lui murmurais-je

Je l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphé.

_**POV HARRY**_

Elle venait de s'endormir. Je repensais aux instants que nous venions de partager. MAGIQUE. Et même plus.

Je murmurais à nouveau « je t'aime » à son oreille, elle sourit. Je la serre fort contre moi en la rejoignant dans le sommeil.

Au matin, je me réveilla avant elle. Je me levais en prenant grand soins de ne pas la déranger et je me dirigeais vers une porte apparut au cours de la nuit.

**_

* * *

_**

Et voilà!! Ca vous a plu?? =Je suis humblement désolé du retard et de la petitesse du chapitre précédent( Je crois que celui-ci est un peu plus long)

Pour _emilie_ j'ai oublier de le mettre avant, mais je suis intérressée par ta proposition... Gros bisoux a toutes et a tous

_Floraline_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Je suis désolé du retard et de la petitesse du chap mais les prochains sont beaucoup plus long!! Je repart au moin 5 jours et le prochain chap sera très long a tapé. Je met la suite dès que possible!_**

**_Floraline_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Dans les dix-neuf ans**_

_**Chapitre8**_

_**POV GINNY**_

Je me réveillai. J'étais seule . Avais-je rêvé? Non , j'étais dans la salle sur demande. Où était-il?

« Harry? Dis-je pleurant à moitier

-je suis là Gin'. Je suis là calme toi. »

Il sortit en courant d'une pièce que je n'avais pas remarquée dans... l'excitation du moment. Il s'assit et me pris dans ses bras tel un bébé. Il était torse nu , beau comme un dieu

« J'ai cru que tu m'avais de nouveau abandonnée . Tu étais où là?

-Je ne te lâche plus . Tu le sais. Viens avec moi. »

Il me porta comme une princesse. Il me sourit

« Je ne t'ai pas encore dit que je t'aime?

-Si... Mais j'ai cru que … Je ne sais pas que tu étais dégouté parce que je t'ai un peu forcé et …

-Chut! Je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour ça, mon Amour, jamais; je t'aime trop pour ça. »

Il m'embrassa , et me reposa par terre. Nous étions devant la fameuse porte. Je la poussais, et faillit m'évanouir...

_**POV HARRY**_

Elle chancela et murmura « mon dieu ». Et Il y avait de quoi!! Grande salle de bain bien éclairé avec des vitraux mouvant (cela va de soi). Une baignoire plus grande que celle de la salle de bain des préféts. Plein de robinets... un paradie.

« Que faisait tu là?

-Je t'attendais. Regarde! »

Je lui montrait un tableau qui nous représentais tous les deux sur le lit de la salle d'à côté... En pleine action ou bien en dormant cela variait.

Elle me sourit l'air coquin:

« Je prendrait bien une douche moi...

-Tien toi aussi? Les grands esprits se rencontrent. Dis je en riant

-Tu viens avec moi??? » Fit -elle supliante

J'acceptais avec joie. Elle plongea, après s'être déshabillée rapidement. Je la suivis. On nagea ensemble un bon moment, jouant comme des enfants. Pur moment de bonheur.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Voici la suite avec du retard certes mais plus longue. Tous mes chapitres auront cette longeur en moyenne a partir de maintenant. Je posterais encore moins vite pluisque le lycée reprend mercredi.**_

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Floraline_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dans les dix-neuf ans**_

_**Chapitre9**_

_**POV GINNY**_

Nous rejoignîmes Ron et Hermionne dans la tour de Gryffondor car nous voulions manger ensemble, mais Hermionne me retient.

« Descendez les garçons, on vous rattrape! » Fit-elle

Ils descendirent. Hermionne se tourna vers moi et me fit le « regard à la McGonagall » comme elle sait si bien le faire(bien que là je voyais qu'elle se retenait de rire)

« Bon tu vas pas me dire que vous n'avez rien fait _**cette**_ nuit!

-Mionne, j'ai dix-sept ans et Harry dix-huit dans un mois... _Fis-je en jouant le jeu. _Et je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas été innocent cette nuit non plus! »

Hermionne rougit, comme je ne l'avais jamais vu rougir. « Tu vois, tu n'as pas de sermon à me faire... Même si c'est c'est pour rire! »

_**POV HARRY**_

Nous allâmes a la Grande salle. Ron avait l'air gêné:

« Qu'as tu? _Demandais-je_

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas été plus innocent que moi cette nuit?

-Heu... Je ne pense pas .

-Je suppose que c'était aussi bien pour toi que pour moi... Hermionne est sublime et très douée.

-Je ne te raconterai pas, et je ne veux pas savoir.

-Je ne préférerai pas Ginny est ma sœur,_fit-il un air dégouté sur le visage._

-je préfère garder ma Gin' pour moi...

-Idiot! »

Nous rîmes et nous fûmes rattrapés par les filles.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, nous discutâmes avec Bill et Fleur. Il m'encouragea à revenir à Poudlard pour que je passe mes ASPIC. Molly approuva son fils , et le professeur Mc Gonagall, qui passait par là, nous apprit que tous les élèves « redoubleraient ». Arthur Nous annonça qu'il avait rangé le Terrier, et que l'on pouvait rentrer.

Je n'avais pas en core mon permis de transplanage, Ron et Ginny non plus, Donc Mr Weasley nous prit en transplanage d'escorte.

Au terrier nous nous installâmes: Ron et Hermionne dans la chambre de ce dernier accompagné d'un « c'est bien parce que vous êtes majeurs! »de Molly. Ginny se réinstalla dans sa chambre, et j'atteris dans la chambre des jumaux avec Georges. Bill et Fleur rentrèrent chez eux, ainsi que Percy. Enfin Charly réintegra sa chambre.

_**POV GINNY**_

Il était minuit passé et je n'arrivais pas à dormir: j'avais besoin de Harry! Je ne pouvais pourtant pas êtr cruelle avec Georges, ils étaient dans cette pièce, sa chambre où Fred et lui faisaient toutes leurs expériences. Je ne pouvais pas le virer pour être avec Harry, et de toute façon j'étais sûre que j'étais surveillée par quelque chose (un sortilège par exemple). Heureusement que Maman m'a aménagée ma propre salle de bain pour que je ne sois pas entourée de frangin pas discret au moment des petits désagréments de la puberté.

Je sortis de mon lit, il fallait que je bouge. En cherchant un T-shirt je trouvais une boite que je ne connaissais pas. Il y avait(y a toujours) écrit « Ginny » dessus. Intriguée, je m'assis sur mon lit et l'ouvris. Je trouvai d'abord une lettre:

« _Cher petite sœur, si tu lis cette lettre c'est je ne suis plus de ce monde. J'ai demandé a Georges de donner une boite semblable à celle que tu as a tout le monde. Si nous mourront tous les deux, c'est Bill qui l'a fait._

_Dans chacune se trouve deux petites boites et une lettre. Tes boites contiennent , pour celle de droite, des plumes, de l'encre de différentes couleurs, livres et cahier pour faire de la Calligraphie. Celle de gauche contient toutes non inventions dont, tel que je te connais, tu te serviras: oreilles a rallonge, poudre instantannée du Pérou , leur explosif, ainsi que le « parfum » que tu as apprécié il y a deux ans( quoi que je ne pense pas que tu auras besoin de mettre Harry jaloux, il est fou de toi, ça crève les yeux..)_

_N'oublie jamais, Ginny, que je t'adore, tu resteras ma'tite sœur préférée quoiqu'il arrive_

_Avec toute mon affection_

_Fred_

_Ps: Harry et Hermionne ont aussi une boite »_

La tristesse me noua l'estomac, et les larmes coulèrent. Fred savait qu'il allait mourir, et je n'avais pas pu passer beaucoup de temps avec lui. Je me mis à revoir tous les moments passer a faire des blagues avec les jumeaux , les moments passer avec eux deux. Du coup j'avais envie de rire et je pleurais en même temps.

Je sentis une petite boule de poils sur mon visage: C'était mon boursouflet venue me réconforter; Je posai les boites par terre et serrai mon boursouflet contre moi, en me couchant en boule. Je n'arrivais pas à faire arrêter les larmes. Soudain la chaleur d'un corps m'envellopa, et je sentis un grand corps musclé et deux bras puissants me serrer contre ce corps que je savais appartenir a Harry. Sa voix grave et tellement douce me calma. Je me retourna et me larmes se déversèrent sur son torse. Je m'endormis enfin.

_**POV HARRY**_

Georges me confia une boite contenant une enveloppe et deux autres boites. La lettre était de Fred: il m'expliquait ce contenait les boites, me remerciait pour les cours de l'AD, et me demandait de prendre soin de Ginny. Comment avait il su? Je n'en savait rien; Mais lorsque j'allais ouvrir je sentis qu'_**elle**_ avait besoin de moi:

« Ginny va mal, il faut que j'aille la voir... je le sent!

-Prend ta baguette je crois que maman a jetéun sort à sa porte.

- OK, merci! »

Je sortit de la pièce et me dirigea vers la chambre de mon âme sœur . Il y avait effectivement un sortilège que j'annulais avec un « finite incantatem ».

Je la trouva recroquevillé entrain de pleurer à chaudes larmes eb serrant Arnold contre elle. Elle serrait une lettre dans sa main droite. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que c'était la troisièmes fois que je la voyait pleurer; Je me mis sur son lit la serrant contre moi, en lui murmurant des mots doux. Ses sanglots s'espacèrent, mais les larmes continuaient de couler, sans arrêt. Elle se retourna et posa sa tête sur mon torse. J'embrassai ses cheveux tandis qu'elle s'endormait.

Je récupérerais la lettre et la lue. Elle venait aussi de Fred, mais était beaucoup plus personnelle. Je souris a la mention du « parfum ».

Le sommeil me gagna, et je m'endormis ainsi, espérant que je me réveillerais assez tôt pour que Molly ou Arthur ne nous trouve pas.

Au matin je me réveillai avant Ginny. Mais alors que j'allai me lever la porte s'ouvrit...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Voici la suite.. longue a taper je sais pas comment font ceux qui font un chap de 18 pages!! XD**_

_**merci a tous les "rewieweurs"!!**_

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

_**Dans les dix-neuf ans**_

_**Chapitre10**_

_**POV GINNY**_

Je fus réveillé par le soupir de soulagement de Harry, et la voix d'Hermionne:

« Harry, je savais que je te trouverais là, Kingskley est en bas et veut te parler. Molly voulait te chercher mais j'ai réussis à la convaincre de te prévenir moi moi-même. Sinon tu avais droit de te faire bannir de la maison; Ron n'a d'ailleurs pas comprit pourquoi vous n'avez pas le droit de dormir ensemble, et j'ai dû lui expliquer que même si vous êtes majeures tous les deux, Ginny reste leur petite fille et...

-Merci Hermionne,_ murmura Harry_. Je viens, dis à Kingskley que j'arrive.

-D'accord!! »

Il allait partir mais je le retiens. Il rit:

« Rendors toi mon amour, je vais voir Kingskley. »

Il m'embrassa doucement en caressant ma hanche et sortis. Je me rendormis aussitôt.

Mes rêves étaient confus, tantôt je revoyais notre première fois, tantôt je voyais Fred la dernière fois que je l'avais vu vivant. Je me reveillais environ une deux heures plus-tard; je me rendis dans ma salle de bain. Dans le mirroir, je vis une jeune femme qui avaient les yeux rougis, avec des cernes, et qui était décoiffée. Je pris une douche chaude et me fit un shampoing. Tout à coup deux bras forts se resserrèrent sur ma taille, une bouche picora mon gémis mais me repris vite:

« Que fais-tu Harry? Tu veux notre mort?

-Tes parents sont au ministère pour la journée.

-Que voulait Kingskley?

-Me proposer un poste d'aurore, et me donner une lettre de Lupin.

-De Lupin?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle dis?

-Il voudrait que je m'occupe de Teddy ce que j'avais déjà décidé.

-Effectivement... Aurais-tu fais de la legillimencie ou accéder au don de double vue?

-J'ai un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore: l'Amour!!_Dit-il théâtralement_

-Tu est incroyable,_ Fis-je en riant_

-J'admets!

-As-tu accepter le poste que Kingskley t'a proposé?

-Non. J'ai peut-être détruit Voldemort mais j'ai eu beaucoup d'aide et...de chance! Je dois passer mes ASPICS et suivre les mêmes études que n'importe qui. Je veux être considéré comme tout le monde, passer l'examen et apprendre mon métier il se doit!

-Je t'admire Harry... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que quelqu'un d'autre aurait dit « oui »sans se poser de questions.

-Je crois que cette expérience m'a beaucoup muri, je n'ai pas eu d'adolescence et je le regrette. Parfois je me suis dit cette année que les Dursley c'étaient des vacances.

-Moi je ne crois pas j'en suis sûre.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour tout. Tu devrais tout de même garder contact avec les Dursley: il y a du sang magique dans leur famille par ta mère, peut-être que les enfants de ton cousin seront sorciers!

-Je pense que tu as raison, je vais leur envoyer un hibou dès que je n'aurais le courage. Je devrais en racheter un. Hedwige me manque.

-A moi aussi elle me manque; mais... elle t'a protéger ce jour là.

-Je sais. »

Sa voix était ferme mais je sentais sa tristesse. Je me retourna, noua mes mains derrière sa nuque. Ses magnifiques yeux émeraude étaient brillants de larmes. Je me mis sur la pointes des pieds, et l'embrassa. Il répondit à mon baiser avec ardeur et j'étais prête à tout lui donner lorsque la voix de Ron retenti dans tout le Terrier.

_**POV HARRY **(NDA: On le retrouve lorsqu'il sort de la chambre)_

Ginny ne voulait pas que je parte. Elle me fit rire:

« Rendors-toi mon amour, je vais voir Kingskley »

Je retournai dans ma chambre, m'habillai et descendis au salon.

« Bonjour Harry.

-Bonjour Molly, Arthur, Mr Le ministre...

-Ha non! Pas de ça s'il te plait!

-Bonjour Kingskley. _Repris-je_

-Je préfère ça! Assied toi on en a pour un moment: j'ai plusieurs choses a te dire. D'abord je te propose un poste d'Auror... Ou plutôt on ma chargé de te proposer un poste, mais sache que en tant que « sorcier normal » je ne te conseil pas de le prendre tout de suite.

-Non, enfin pas maintenant. Je veux passer mes ASPICS,finir mes études comme tout le monde et prendre du recul.

-C'est très sage Harry. La deuxième chose est celle-ci,_il me montra une enveloppe_,Tonks et Lupin te font tuteur de Teddy et de ses biens. Ils te donnent tous leurs livres sur la défense contre les forces du mal. Tout doit être écrit la dedans: elle t'est destinée. »

J'ouvris la lettre avec émotion.

« _Cher Harry, si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu est vivant, mais que mon fils est orphelin. Tu as vaincu Voldemort, c'est bien. Mais ne néglige pas tes études car pour êtres auror comme dit Tonks il faut « des années,des années et des années de travail » mais j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu feras ce qu'il y a de mieux, pour toi, et pour les autres;_

_C'est à ce sujet que je t'écris: mon fils est orphelin: occupe toi de lui, comme Siruis l'aurait fait pour toi s'il l'avait pu... Comme j'aurais fait pour toi. Je suis sûre que Ginny Weasley, Hermionne et Ron t'aideront. Nous te leguons tous nos livres de DCFM et je te lègue également les cours que j'ai donné lorsque j'ai enseigné lors de ta 3e année, au cas où tu voudrais donner des leçons comme tu la fait avec l'AD, ou pour ta culture personnel._

_Tous les Maraudeurs sont morts mais Teddy et toi sont leurs descendants. C'est très __mal de dire ça en ancien préfet en chef, mais... lorsqu'il ira a l'école donne lui la carte, et explique lui qui sont les Maraudeurs._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Rémus J LUPIN »_

« J'ai déjà demandé a Andromeda si je pouvais m'occuper de Teddy, elle est d'accord,mais... je ne pourrais pas cette année puisque je vais a Poudlard.

-Je pense que Minerva ne t'en voudra, et qu'elle acceptera sans problème.

-Très bien. Est-ce que le Chemin de Traverse est ouvert?

-Oui en partie.

-Au royaume du Hibou?

-Oui, tu veux remplacer Edwige?

-Oui.

-Bon. Arthur, Molly Nous devrions y aller.

-Nous allons au ministère pour la journée. M_'apprit Molly_

_-_D'accord je transmet. Bonne journée. »

Je remontais dans la chambre de Ginny. Cela faisait deux heures que je l'avais quittée. Le lit était vide, mais de l'eau coulait dans sa salle de bain. J'entrai, elle me tournai le dos, elle ne m'avait donc pas vu ni entendu entrer. Je me déshabillai en vitesse et la rejoignis. J'enserrais sa fine taille, plongeai dans la courbe de son cou et y déposai de tendre baiser. Elle gémi, doucement. Mais se reprit bien vite.

_**(NDA: je ne remet pas la conversation, juste ce qu'il ressent)**_

Elle me demanda ce que voulait Schakelbot. Je lui rapportai ce que je lui avais répondus au sujet du poste, la lettre. Elle me conseilla de garder contact avec les Dursley. Ce qu'elle dît a propos de futurs enfant de Dudley me percuta de plein fouet: je n'y avais même pas pensé!lorsqu'elle aborda le sujet d'Hedwige, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Elle le senti, se retourna et m'embrassa doucement, je répondis à son baiser avec ardeur, prêt a lui faire l'amour là tout de suite, mis la voix mélodieuse de Ron résonna dans tout le Terrier , mettant fin a notre étreinte.

**_

* * *

_**

Critiques suggestion?

Désolé pour le retard mais j'y peux pas grand chose...

Merci

Floraline


	11. Chapter 11

**Et vOilà le chapître 11 tant attendu... (heu j'épère!!) Comme d'hab tout les persos de JK, je ne fais que joujoue avec!**

**Bizz Floraline**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dans les dix-neuf ans**_

_**Chapitre11**_

_**POV GINNY**_

Je râlais après mon frère et Harry rit. On se rhabilla et nous sortîmes de la chambre.

« Bonjour,_fit Ron_, On se fait une partie de quidditch?

-Si tu veux _répondit Harry sans mettre trop de bonne volonté._

-Harry, as-tu écrit au professeur Mc Gonagal?

-Non Hermionne, pas encore; j'irais acheter un hibou d'abord!

-Pour doit tu écrire a Mc Gonagal?_demandais-je._

-je ne voulais t'en parler que lorsque j'aurais eu une ré suis le tuteur de Teddy, mais comme je vais aller a Poudlard, je dois demander à Mc Gonagal si je peux l'emmener puisqu'elle est directrice.

-Je comprend. On ira sur le Chemin de Traverse cette après midi. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le verger, personne n'avait un très bon ballai. Je proposai une partie « couple contre couple » mais Hermionne ne voulut pas. Du coup, on fit le classique « filles contre garçons ». Évidemment c'est eux qui gagnèrent. Harry étant un aussi bon poursuiveur qu'attrapeur et Ron ayant pris de l'assurance devant les buts, le souafle ne passait jamais.

Au bout de deux heures, nous déclarâmes forfait, et nous rentrâmes. Ron et Hermionne venaient avec nous, cette dernière n'ayant plus de romans. Ils iraient côté moldu.

Hermionne transplana avec Ron. Harry et moi primes la poudre de cheminette une fois que nous avions dit a Charly où nous allions.

Nous nous retrouvâmes au Chaudron Baveur:

« Bien, on va a Gringott? Il faut que je change mes gallions en £. Je n'ai que peu de monnaie moldu. _Déclara Hermionne_

-Oui, _répondit Harry_, je voudrais aussi racheter un ballai. »

_**POV HARRY**_

Maintenant que la guerre était fini, les sorciers qui étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse étaient beaucoup plus sereins. Les magasins se reconstruisaient: Olivander avait déjà réouvert,et le glacier réparer tranquillement sa boutique. Nous allâmes d'abord à Gringott, où les gobelins nous pardonnèrent notre intrusion.

Je pris les petits wagonnets avec Ginny, et demandai d'aller au coffre des Black. En ressortant, je m'avançai vers un gobelin:

« Excusez-moi? J'aimerais savoir si on peut mettre le contenu du coffre des Black dans le mien, étant donné que les deux m'appartiennent.

-Oui Monsieur Potter c'est possible . Nous vous feront ceci le plus rapidemment possible.

-Très bien. Encore autre chose, je suis le tuteur du fils de Nymphadora Tonks et de Rémus Lupin. Pourrais-je récupérer la clé de leur coffre pour pouvoir l'allimenter?

-Mais bien sûre la voici, coffre 602! Nous savions que c'était à vous qu'il fallait la remettre.

-Merci Bien. Au revoir.

-Au revoir Monsieur Potter. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le Royaume du Hibou. J'achetais une chouette brun clair au yeux d'or. Je l'appelais Diane comme la déesse. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers le magasin d'accessoire de quidditch, seul, car Ginny avait repéré deux de ses amies.

« De toute façons, Harry, il vaut mieux que je n'y aille pas. Je n'en ressortirais pas! » m'avait elle dit en riant.

Je m'achetai la dernière version de l'éclair de feu, et un souaffle d'entraînement pour Ginny. J'allai ensuite vers la papeterie pour m'acheter encre, plume et parchemin. Enfin comme Gin' discutait toujours je me dirigeai discrètement vers une bijouterie, et lui achetai un bracelet en or. Lorsque j'eus finis, je retournai vers elle. Elle s'était assise avec la chouette devant le glacier.

Je m'approchai d'elle et l'embrassai:

« Ca te dérange si on rentre à ballai?

-Absolument pas.

-Bien. Bon je ne t'ai rien offert pour tes 17ans alors... Heu... Tiens »

Je lui tendis les paquets: elle ouvrit d'abord le plus gros: le souafle.

_**POV GINNY**_

Il me tendis deux paquets: un très gros et un très petit. Je commençai par le plus gros. Le papier recouvrait un boite sur laquelle je pus lire « souaffle d'entraînement » en lettres scintillantes.

« Merci Harry!! C'est magnifique!

-Ouvre les deux avant de me remercier mon amour »

«Mon amour » Comme j'aime la sonorité de ces deux mots! J'ouvris donc le second paquet. Lorsque je découvris le contenu, je poussais un petit cri: c'était un magnifique bracelet d'or! Harry m'aida à le mettre, puis je me levais et embrassai Harry, en y mettant tout l'amour et tous les remerciements possible.

« Je suis content que ça te plaise! Surtout si je peux avoir des remerciements pareilles!

-Tu en doutais? C'est tellement beau!!_'Fis-je en oubliant sciemment la deuxième partie de sa réplique que je trouvais bête au possible surtout avec ce sourire en coin._

-Non, c'est pas que j'en doutais. Mais je ne savais pas comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi!_Mon cœur se mit à battre très fort a ces mots._

-Il est impossible , il se dévalorise tout le temps. _Marmonnais-je sans qu'il l'entende _»

Je lui souris, et nous déballâmes son très beau ballai. Ron et Hermionne arrivèrent.

« Harry! Tu t'es ruiné!! Il est superbe!

-Non Ron je ne me suis pas »ruiné » a proprement parler, mais si je veux toujours être attrapeur... »

Nous rentrâmes mais finalement par la poudre de cheminnette, car il se mit a pleuvoir.

_**POV HARRY**_

Lorsque nous arrivâmes nous déposâmes le ballai dans la chambre de Georges. Comme il dormait encore j'allai sur la table de la cuisine pour écrire au professeur Mc Gonagal.l Je ris en voyant Diane jouer avec Ginny.

« Je crois qu'elle t'as adopter mon amour! Pourais-tu demandais à Ron s'il peut me prêter Coq s'il te plait?Il Faut que j'écrive à Andromeda pour Teddy.

-Hum... Étant donné qu'ils se sont enfermés et que l'on entend rien j'en conclus que la pièce est insonorisée et par conséquent il ne vaudrait mieux pas les dérangés... Si tu vois ce que je vaux dire.

-Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie ma chère. Et j'aimerai pouvoir faire comme eux, mais pas ici et surtout pas maintenant »

Elle était assise à côté de moi et elle souriait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Évidemment le seul inconvénient du Terrier c'est qu'il y a trop de monde: Charly arriva.

« Hum hum...Excusez moi. Ginny? Il y a un hibou pour toi.

-Ah très bien. J'y vais »

Ils partirent tous les deux. Diane resta avec moi.

Je me concentrai quelques minutes, histoire de « ranger » un peu mon esprit, et commençai:

« _Cher professeur Mc Gonagall, je voudrais d'abord vous informer que Ron, __Hermionne et moi même retournerons à Poudlard passer nos ASPICS. J'ai par contre un gros souci: Tonks et Lupin m'ont fait tuteur de Teddy. Puis-je l'emmener à l'école? Secrètement évidemment. Si ce n'est pas possible je m'arrangerai autrement avec l'enfant._

_Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour la reconstruction, prévenez moi, étant donné que j'ai activement participé à la destruction._

_Diane ma chouette saura où me trouver, même si je suis pour l'instant chez les Weasley._

_Avec mes Salutations_

Harry James Potter »

Je confiai la lettre à Diane, après avoir mis l'adresse. Ginny revint:

« C'était une lettre de Luna, elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait passer cette après midi. D'ailleurs je vais faire à manger.

-Très bien, tu vaux de l'aide? C'est vrai que je n'ai pas mangé ce matin.

-Tu peut éplucher les pommes de terre et couper les tomates? Je vais faire un hachis Parmentier avec de la salade de tomates. C'est Fleur qui m'a donné la recette : c'est français.

-Pas de problèmes. »

Une fois que j'avais fait ce que ma chère et tendre m'avait demandé et que j'eus mis la table, j'appelai Charly, Ron et Hermionne. Ces derniers arrivèrent quelque peu décoiffés, mais je ne fis aucun commentaire.

Nous mangeâmes avec appétit et il s'avéra que Ginny cuisine aussi bien que Molly. Alors que nous venions juste de finir, la sonnette se fit entendre.

**_

* * *

_Et voilà le travail!!! Je suis fière de moi! XD!**

**Vous le trouvez pas un peu niais ce chapitre??? Pour ma défense chapitre écrit ya assez longtemps.... sur papier**

**J'éspère que ça vous à tout de même plus**

**Floraline**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Et voilà enfin le chapitre douze!!**_

_***Bonne lecture**_

_**Floraline**_

* * *

Dans les dix-neuf ans

_**Chpaitre12**_

_**POV GINNY**_

J'allais ouvrir ,surprise, car j'avais dit à Luna de passer vers 15 heures ,or il était14heures. Mais si j'avais été surprise d'entendre la sonnette, ce n'était rien face à l'étonnenement de découvrir le professeur Mc Gonagall et la chouette de Harry, Dianne, derrière la porte.

« Bonjour miss Weasley. Harry est là n'est-ce pas?

-Oui Professeur.

-Merci Ginny. Comment allez-vous

-Comme on peut lorsqu'un frère nous a quitté

-Je comprend. _Harry arriva dans l'entrée. _Bonjour Mr Potter.

-Bonjour professeur. Je vois que vous avez eu ma chouette.

-Oui c'est à ce sujet que je viens vous voir. D'ailleurs vous avez un don pour choisir des chouettes très bien élevées.

-Merci Professeur. Asseyez -vous. »

Nous dirigeâmes vers le salon où Ron et Hermionne s'embrassaient sans se soucier du monde extèrieur.

« Hé bien vous en aurez mis du temps vous deux._ Dit Minerva_

-Oh bonjour professeur._ Fit Hermionne visiblement gênée._

-Bien, je comprend votre demande Mr Potter. Je viens vous voir en personne car on peut trouver ensemble une solution. Le dortoire je ne pourais pas vous y mettre: S'il pleure je ne pense pas que Neville sera très content...

-Seamus et Dean ne reviennent pas???_ Firent Ron et Harry._

-Il n'y a que Neville et vous trois parmi les ex-septième années de Gryffondor qui m'aieint demandés de revenir. Je disais donc le dortoir est exclu. J'ai pensé a un appartement mais tout le monde en voudrait un.

-Cet appartement ne pourrait-il pas être dans la tour: je ne vauxpas d'un appartement de professeur, et la seule chose qu'il me faut c'est une pièce avec un lit, un berceau , que je peut insonorisée et fermer pour ne pas déranger tout le monde.

-C'est une idée car chaque tour possèdent trois pièces individuelles: une pour le/la capitaine d'équipe si il/elle est en septième année, une pour la préfète en chef cette année...

-Pardon???_ Fit Hermionne d'une voix aiguë._

- Oui , vous serez préfète en chef , miss Granger. Cela vous étonne?

-Heu... Pas vraiment.

- Et la dernière pièce et la mienne :c'est celle du directeur de maison. Je pensais vous renommer capitaine Potter. Cela convient du coup.

- Merci Professeur. Mais où loge le directeur de l'école?

-Je ne veux pas utiliser cet appartement. Le dernier qui l'a utilisé est Dumbledor, Severus n'a jamais voulu y habiter.

-Andromeda a demandé de voir Teddy tous les week-ends.

-Je ne pourrais pas vous le permettre, par contre pendant les week-ends a Près-au-Lard, il n'y aura pas de problème.

-Très bien je vais la contacter.

-Bon je vais vous laisser a moins que vous ayez encore une question?

-Qui assurera les cours de DCFM?_Demanda Harry_

-Je savais que vous me poserez cette question. Normalement un aurore qui vient de passer ses examens, il avit eu Optimal a ses ASPICS, il était à Serdaigle: il s'agit de Ben Blandin

-Pourquoi Kingskley ne le garde pas?

Parce que Ben a émit le souhait d'enseigner sa matière préférée. Je pense que vous allez très bien vous entendre. Il vous ressemble.

-Son but sera de m'enseigner, pas de faire ami-ami!

-Vous n'avez plus beaucoup a apprendre, Harry.

-Mouais... Et pour la reconstruction?

-Nous avons presque finis, la semaine prochaine le château sera habitable. Je dois partir maintenant. Au revoir.

-Au revoir professeur. » Elle transplana directement.

_**POV HARRY**_

« Quand-est-ce que Luna arrive??_Demandais-je à Ginny._

-Dans cinq minutes. Pourquoi?

-Bien je serais un peu en retard, mais je vais chez Andromeda.

-Ok. A toute à l'heure. » Elle vient m'embrasser, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux: elle savait que j'étais anxieux. Je pris la poudre de cheminette et arriva chez Andromeda Tonks.

La première chose que je vis fut un petit garçon blond au yeux bleus, qui, dès qu'il me vit, changea ses yeux de couleurs, et ils devinrent vert comme les miens. Je souris lorsqu'Andromeda arriva, et que le bébé tandis les mains vers elle. Elle remarque la couleur des yeux et se tourna vers moi.

« Bonjour Mr Potter.

-Bonjour; Je vais retourner à Poudlard et...

- Asseyez vous et racontez moi._ Fit -elle en me tendant Teddy_

- Bonjour Teddy. Donc je disais je vais retournez à Poudlard, j'ai été nommé par Remus et votre fille pour être son tuteur. J'ai donc demandé à Minerva si je pouvais emmener Teddy. Elle est d'accord mais pour les week-ends... Elle peut vous acceuillir pendant les sortis à Près-au-Lard qui ont lieu une fois par mois. Si cela ne convient pas je vous le laisserais pendant l'année, je comprend que vous ayez besoin de compagnie.

-Je pense qu'il sera bien avec vous. Et le voir pendant les vacances suffira: je vais me balader un peu partout pour voir ce que sont devenus mes amis. Je ne szrais donc pas très disponible pour lui. Je vous l'amènerais chez les Weasley. Cela vous convient?

-Parfaitement. Et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Rentrez chez vous. Au revoir. »

Je lui redonnais le bébé, pris de la poudre et partis pour le Terrier.

Je fus accueillis par Ginny qui me sauta au cou.

« Alors,_me demanda-t-elle_, tu l'emmènes?

-Oui! Andromeda me le ramène ici demain.

-Je suis contente pour toi Harry... Je pourrais t'aider?

-Bien évidemment! » Dis-je avant de l'embrasser avec la pensée que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'allais avoir une famille. C'était une sensation bizarre, inconnue et en même temps... Très agréable. Lorsque je la relachais, je me sentais bien, heureux, complet.

« Je suis tellement bien avec toi mon amour. _Murmurais-je_

-Et moi donc »

Elle me prit la main, me sourit et m'emmena vers la cuisine.

« Bonjour Harry._ Fit la vois rêveuse de Luna._

-Salut Luna. Ça va?

-Ça peut aller. Tu vas retourner à Poudlard n'est ce pas?

-Oui, pas toi?

- Je ne sais pas encore... je pense que oui... Mais j'ai peur par rapport à Neville... je ne suis plus avec Dean, mais je crois que j'aime encore Neville.

-Luna,_ fit Ginny_, Dean et Seamus n'ont pas encore écrit au professeur Mc Gonagall pour lui dire s'ils revenaient. Ne t'en fait pas, reviens, fini tes études et tu aviseras plus tard. Lorsque j'ai laissé Dean avant que je ne sorte avec Harry je ne me suis pas laissée démonter pour autant.

-Tu as raison, tu es une amie formidable!!! Je vais y aller , papa a besoin de moi. Salut tout le monde!!

-Salut Luna! »

Luna partie, je m'adossais au mur et observai Ginny ranger un verre, lancer un sort pour que la vaisselle se fasse. J'avais déjà nettoyé la table. LA regarder était un plaisir, n'importe quel geste était gracieux. Je devais avoir un drôle d'air car elle rit:

« Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait??_ Demandais-je maussade._

-Tu as un air carnassier sur le visage... Je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois... or on a dit pas ici!

-Désolé mais c'est plus fort que moi...

-Ne prend pas cet air de martyr mon chéri. Dans un mois et demi nous n'auront plus de problème.

-Tu comptes utiliser la Salle sur Demande tous les soirs?! J'aurais Teddy je te rappelle!

-N'as tu pas demandé « Une salle que je peux fermer et insonoriser »?

-Tu comptes faire _**ça**_ dans la tour de Gryffondor?

-Tu crois que Ron et Hermionne vont se priver? Elle aussi aura une chambre personelle.

-Évidemment... Vu comme ça... »

Elle s'approcha de moi j'attrapais ses mains, et l'une après l'autre, les portèrent à mes lêvres. Elle plongea ses yeux magnifiques dans les miens. Je m'y noyai. Elle posa sa petite main sur mon cœur, lequel se mit a battre fortement;

« Je t'aime » dit-elle en mettant sa main gauche derrière ma nuque. En se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle m'embrassa doucement. Je répondis à son baiser, une main perdu dans ses cheveux, l'autre dessinant des cercles sur sa hanche. Nous n'avions pas besoin de faire l'amour pour être heureux ensemble, contrairement à d'autres couples qui ne tenaient que pour ça.(**NDA: Je n'inclus pas Ron et Hermionne dedans: ils ont juste du temps à rattraper XD) **Lorsque pour respirer nous nous séparâmes, nous avions tous les deux un large sourire.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel points je t'aime, mon amour. Je suis triste d'avoir mis tant de temps pour m'en rendre compte, et encore plus de t'avoir fait souffrir...

-Chut... c'est du passé, maintenant on est ensemble. Envers et contre tout_. Elle sourit à sa dernière phrase._

-Tu as raison. » je luis souris et nous sortîmes nous promener, main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux. Heureux d'être ensemble.

* * *

**_Alors ça vous a plu?????_**

**_Rewiews!!!!_**

**_Bises _**

**_Floraline_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Voilà le chapitre 13 certaines vont être ravis...**_

**_Devinez pourquoi!_**

**_Bonne lecture _**

**_Floraline_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dans les dix-neuf ans**_

_**Chpaitre13**_

POV GINNY

Le lendemain, ma mère hurla de joie(enfin...façon de parler), lorsque Harry, qui était spécialement nerveux, lui annonça qu'Andromeda lui amenait Teddy aujourd'hui; Lui promettant des » leçons d'éducation des enfants » ma mère lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il ne serait pas seul, mais d'après ses dires c'est toute la famille Weasley qui s'y collerait, et pas que Harry et moi... Ce qu'une famille peut-être envahissante parfois!

Andromeda arriva vers midi avec son petit-fils et toutes les affaires de ce dernier. Ma mère ayant finalement accepté que l'on dorme ensemble(grâce a Teddy et Georges puisqu'il ne le « voulait pas » dans sa chambre. Ce qui état un prétexte puisqu'il savait que Harry viendrait toutes les nuits),aida Harry a tout monter dans ma-notre- chambre. La journée se passa relativement bien, c'est la nuit que ça se corsa:

« Harry, il va réveiller tout le monde!!_Fis-je alarmée, pendant qu'il insonorisait la pièce, et que Teddy pleurait toute les larmes de son corps._

-Plus maintenant... Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-Il fait ses dents... Accio Arnica 9CH!

-Tu utilises des trucs de moldu???

-Ça marche c'est l'essentiel. »

Harry me regarda faire avec dans les yeux un mélange de tendresse et d'analyse profonde des gestes que j'effectuais pour donner l'homéopathie au bébé. Au bout de quinze minutes ce-dernier se calma et s'endormit en tétant mon doigt.

« Dis moi est -ce que c'est instinctif?

-Plus ou moins... Pourquoi??

-Benh... Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il fait ses dents!!

-Hum. Je crois que j'avais remarqué. » Déclarais-je, il rit. Une douce musique pour mes oreilles. Ses beau yeux verts brillaient, il était heureux, heureux que j'accepte Teddy comme un fils.

Le lendemain, j'étais seule dans ma chambre, il était 10heure. Je descendis dans la salle à manger, où je trouvais Harry mangeant des œufs au bacon et Teddy rampa jusqu'à moi. Je vus ma mère revenir du poulailler avec papa. Je pris Teddy et m'assis sur les genoux de Harry.

« Bonjour ma belle._ Murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser dans mon cou._

-Tu as...

-Donné le biberon à Teddy? Oui ta mère m'a montré comment faire. Tu veux des œufs?

-Je veux bien. Merci. »

Molly déboula, la_ Gazette du Sorcier_ à la main, brisant ce moment d'intimmité.

« Rodolphus Lestrange s'est échappé... Nous pensons qu'il veut te nuire et...

« Nuire au Weasley,_finit mon père,_pour deux raisons : Molly a tué Bellatrix et nous t'avons hébergé.

-Très bien, _fit Harry qui se leva_, il faut l'empêcher de contacter les Malfoys: je n'ai pas peur de Drago, mais plutôt de Narcissa. Elle se fichait certes de qui gagnerais à la fin de la bataille, mais il s'agit de sa sœur. Et il faut faire attention que Lucius ne s'échappe pas non plus...

-Harry mon chéri... Ce n'est pas à toi de t'en occuper; Kingskley fait le nécessaire... Nous allons juste, si tu le permet,au 12 square Grimmaud et il sera le gardien du secret. Ça te convient?

-Je n'ai apparemment pas le choix... Ginny?

- Oui?_ Répondis-je surprise(je jouais avec Teddy, je n'avais donc pas participé à la conversation.)_

-Tu es d'accord? Ça pourra faire avancer notre « projet ».

-Votre projet???_ Demandèrent mes parents._

-Remettre la maison en état._ Répondis-je évasivement._ Évidemment que je suis d'accord!

-Merci ma belle. _Me murmura -t-il en me prenant dans ses bras._ Tu sais... Si vous n'étiez pas là toi et Teddy, j'aurais déjà transplanné, _sans ton permis pensais-je_, pour le combattre!

-Je sais Harry et je t'en remercie parce que je n'aurais pas été d'une grande aide avec un bébé sur les bras! » Il secoua la tête amusé par ma dernière phrase.

« Qui te dis que je t'aurais emmené?

-Tu as promis que tu ne me quitterais plus!

-C'est vrai... »Nous montâmes dans notre chambre sur ces mots pour préparer nos valises.

A midi nous étions déjà à Londres

_**POV HARRY**_

« Rodolphus s'est échappé... » Cette phrase continuait de résonner dans ma tête, alors que je réintégrais la chambre de Sirius avec Ginny et mon neveu-_mon_ _fils. _Finalement cette maison nous apportait toujours un refuge en cas de problème... Pourrais-je vraiment la donner à Ron et Hermionne? Ma raison me disait oui et mon cœur non. Quel dilemme!

« Harry ne t'inquiète pas! Tout ira bien.

-Ce n'est pas par rapport à Lestrange que je réfléchis...

-C'est quoi alors?_ Interrogea-t-elle_

-Je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à donner cette maison à ton frère... Et à Godrics Hollow, je penses que je ne serais jamais tranquille...-

-Harry, je ne t'ai fait qu'une proposition … Tu n'es pas obligé de la suivre, et je comprend ton point de vue. »

Elle s'arrêta là , elle n'avait pas besoin de parler plus: je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire et vice-versa.

« Je t'aime »

Elle me sourit en réponse, et nous allâmes donner le bain à Teddy. Ce fût sportif: d'abord Môssieur ne voulait pas entrer dans la baignoire, une fois dedans, il éclaboussait toute la pièce et nous avec par conséquent. Il jouait avec un canard en plastique ensorcelé: il bougeait tout seul et quand l'enfant approchais la main il venait vers lui. Ginny s'occupait de Teddy comme si elle étais sa mère avec douceur et tendresse.

« Comme j'aurais voulu , moi aussi un père et une mère adoptifs qui soient aussi doux avec moi que nous le sommes avec Teddy » _pensais-je._

« Je suis désoler de t'imposer Teddy ainsi.

-Harry!_ Fit-elle avec une moue sévère et les mains sur les hanches_. Je ne maisserais pas ce bébé seul avec toi: ce serait vache pour vous deux!

-Il ne te dérange vraiment pas?

-C'est _**moi**_ qui t'ai demandé si je pouvais m'occuper de lui.

-Je sais... Mais je ne veux pas que tu le fasses par contrainte juste parce que tu veux être avec moi mais que j'ai la garde du petit.

-Tu es tellement anxieux mon amour..._ Me dit-elle en sortant le bébé du bain et en le séchant._

-J'ai vu tellement de personnes que j'aime mourir... Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi...

-Je t'aime et il est adorable alors je ne vaux plus t'entendre sur ce sujet... Est-ce clair?? »_ Fit-elle menaçante._

Pour toute réponse je lui souris. J'étais rassuré. Je rhabilla _mon fils_ selon les directives de ma douce et nous allâmes à la cuisine pour manger.

Kingskley était là pour procéder au sortilège _Fidelitas. _Il dina avec nous en suite nous donnant des nouvelles sur les recherches d'un des plus grand serviteur de Voldemort.

« Où est Rodolphus Lestrange?_Demandais-je_

-Nous sommes presque sûr qu'il essaye d'aller à Londres libérer Lucius qui est dans une cellule gardée au ministère... Pour l'instant il n'a rien tenté mais il doit réfléchir c'est un homme rusé.

-Vous avez pensé à surveiller le manoir de Malfoy?

-Oui de loin, mais nous sommes certains qu'il n'y est pas allé.

-Narcissa n'est pas sortie?

-Si de temps a autre mais elle était toujours suivis, elle ne l'a pas retrouvé.

-Et Drago. Je n'ai pas peur de lui car il a autant souffert que nous pendant la guerre, mais rien ne dit qu'il ne soit pas utilisé.

-Rien non plus de son côté...

-Arrêter un peu de parler de cette guerre!_Nous interrompit Molly_

-Désoler Molly_, Fis-je honteux en donnant une cuillerée de purée pour bébé à qui de droit._

_-J_e suis content que tu t'occupes du fils de Remus. Il serait fier de toi! »

Je remerciais Kingskley et nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres ce soir là, entre autre du permis de transplannage.

« Les examens sont la semaine prochaine. Vous irez au ministère par la poudre de cheminette. Voici les convocations,_ il tendit une lettre à Ron, Ginny et moi._ Vous pourrez aller à la gare en transplannant le 1er septembre.

-Très bien, j'espère que si il me manque un demi sourcil on me le donnera tout de même! » Toute la tablée rit a la boutade de Ron. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce jour, où Ron était rentré à Poudlard furax parce que l'examinateur avait vu un _semi_ détails: il lui manqué un _demi_ sourcils, et il ne lui avait pas donné son examen.

Kingskley rentra tôt car il avait encore du travail au ministère, du coup tout le monde se coucha tôt.

« Harry?_ M'appela Ron alors que nous arrivions au pieds des escaliers_

_-_Ouais?

-Pourrais tu insonorisé votre chambre maintenant et pas au millieux de la nuit... J'aimerais dormir!

-T'inquiète vieux ,je suis désoler pour la nuit dernière nous n'y avions pas pensé...

-C'est pas grave. A demain vous deux... Trois pardon!

-Bonne nuit... Ne vous fatiguez pas trop... » Le couple rougit cet nous salua. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant notre porte, ma compagne me dit:

« Tu aurais pu éviter la dernière phrase!

-Excuse moi mais depuis la fin de la guerre, ils passent leurs temps enfermés dans la chambre de Ron.

-Nous aussi, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on passe notre temps à... »

Je la coupais en l'embrassant; Elle répondit doucement à mon baiser.

Nous couchâmes Teddy et elle alla à la salle de bain. Je me déshabillais et resta en boxer noir pour la nuit, et regarda mon filleul dormir. Il était tellement serein: je me demandais si il savait déjà qu'il était orphelin. Ma beauté personnelle revient, je la pris doucement dans mes bras.

« J'aimerais tant..._Fit-elle suggestive._

-Tu vas faire fondre toutes mes résolutions..._Grognais-je en la sentant se frottais contre moi._

-Tu as insonorisé la pièce Teddy dort, tu en as envie , moi aussi, on s'aime... Où est le problème?

-Nul part... » Répondis-je en l'embrassant.

POV GINNY

J'avais réussis à le faire céder! Il me caressait à travers ma nuisette blanche. Il nous fit basculer sur le lit, lança un sortilège de contraception.

**(NDA: Je suis partie du principe que lors de leur première fois comme ils étaient dans la salle sur demande ce ne serait pas un rapport fécondant , alors qu'ils l'auraient fait ailleurs dans le château il aurait fallu ce sortilège)**

Je lui enlevais son boxer noir qui laissait déjà bien voir son désir. Ses mains passèrent sous ma nuisette, qu'il m'enleva. Je caressais son torse, il flattait mes seins qui durcirent de plaisir et étaient lourd et tendu pour lui. Je gémis à la caresse, sentit mon bas-ventre s'embraser, et sa bouche sourir contre ma peau alors qu'il descendais de plus en plus vers ma toison. Il m'embrassa a _cet_ endroit précis tellement sensible et entra deux doigts en moi. Je me cambrai sous la caresse et lui griffais le dos.

« Ginny, Ginny..._ Murmura-t-il_. Tu es déjà prête...

-Pour toi... Toujours... S'il te plait... Harry »

Il remonta vers moi, me laissant vide, m'embrassa et nous retourna. Je me retrouvais assis sur lui. Je me soulevais en m'appuyant sur ses épaules et glissai sur sa longueur. Nous grognâmes de plaisir. Ses mains sur mes hanches m'intimais un certains rythme. Je m'inclinais d'une façon qui lui permettais de pénétrer plus profondément. Il lâcha mes hanches, une main alla stimuler mon clitoris, l'autre mes seins. Il faisait tout pour que je jouisse en même temps que lui. J'accelerais légèrement la cadence, et trois coup de hanches plus tard , notre orgasme explosa , m'emmenant dans un océan d'étoiles.

« HARRY!_Criais-je en un souffle_.

-GINNY! »_Fit -il au même moment d'une voix rauque._

Je m'écroulais sur lui. Nos deux corps couvert de sueur, il m'embrassa doucement en décollant avec des mèches de chevaux de mon front.

« Tu es si belle... Encore plus quand tu jouis. »

Je rougis et plongea ma tête dans son torse, sur le quel je déposais quelques baisers. Nous nous endormîmes ainsi. Je pensais a _lui_ lorsqu'il jouis, malgré ce qu'il m'avait dit je n'avais un plus beau spectacle que Harry entrain de jouir: sa machoire serré, les yeux fermés et malgré tout un grognement rauque sors de sa gorge à chaque fois.

**_

* * *

_**

Alors????

Rewiews?

Bises

Floraline


	14. Chapter 14

_**Dans les dix-neuf ans**_

_**Chpaitre14**_

POV HARRY

Une semaine plus tard nous entrions dans le hall du ministère pour passer nos examens de transplannage. La poudre de cheminette n'était définitivement pas mon moyen de transport favoris : je dû attendre 5 minute que la nausée qui s'était emparée de moi pendant la trajet passe :

« Ca va Harry ??

-Oui Hermionne… je n'aime juste pas spécialement avaler de la suie »

Nous rîmes et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil :

« Nom complet raison de votre présence. _Fit la femme qui se trouvait devant nous_

-Harry James Potter, examen de transplannage.

-Ronald Weasley, examen de transplannge.

-Ginny Weasley, examen de transplannage

-Hermionne Jane Granger, accompagnatrice

-Donnez moi vos baguettes! _Nous les lui tendîmes, elle les mesura etnous donna a chacun un reçu ainsi que nos baguettes._

-Voici. Bonne chance.

-Merci ! »

Je passais l'examen le premier. Ca se passa très bien : je me rappellais la première fois que j'avais transplanné sans permis par moi-même.. C'était avec Dumbledore quelques minutes avant sa mort, en 6e année. Je savais donc que j'y arriverais. J'attendis Ron et Ginny avec ma meilleure amie. J'étais content d'avoir réussis . Bientôt , Ron nous rejoignit le sourire aux lèvres :

« Je l'ai, je l'ai !!!! »

Et il alla embrasser Hermionne qui rougit car il y avait des gens autour. Ginny arriva et me sauta au cou :

« Tu l'as ??

-Oui !!! Et du premier cou moi pas comme certains…

-Ne soit pas méchante avec ton frère… Félicitations ma belle.

-Merci. ! »

Nous rentrâmes victorieux Square Grimmaud en transplannant dans la cuisine, la seule pièce dans laquelle le sortilège anti-transplannage avait été désactivé pour l'occasion.

POV GINNY

Nous arrivâmes victorieux dans la cuisine de Square Grimmaud. Nous trouvâmes toute la famille, en fête avec gâteau, banderoles et feux d'artifices W&W. Malheureusement Georges tait seul. J'eus des pensés pour Fred, j'espérais que, où qu'il soit, il puisse savoir qu'on pensait à lui et qu'il soit heureux pour moi, pour nous tous.

Nous étions indépendants, mais en même temps encore si proche les un des autres et des parents, alors que Harry et moi **étions** parents nous même… Nous voulions rattrapper notre adolescence perdue lors de cette guerre qui lui avait coûtait la vie , et a bien d'autres encore.

Le reste des vacances se passa normalement. Nous avions régulièrement la visite des gens de l'Ordre. Nous savions donc, au grand malheur d'Harry, que Rodolphus courrait toujours dans la nature. Harry avait demandé à Neville et à sa grand-mère de venir habiter avec nous car Rodolphus et Bellatrix avait déjà suffisamment détruit leur famille.

Harry avait aussi eu des nouvelles de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin via ce dernier . Harry lui avait envoyé un hibou, après avoir hésiter avec la poste moldu, mais si il avait droit à une réponse il n'aurait pas pu recevoir cette dite réponse.

_**Flash back 15 juillet**_

_« Ginny !! Diane vient de rentrer. Dudley m'a répondu ! »_

_J'avais rejoint Harry en portant Teddy qui avait décider depuis quelque temps de rester avec les yeux verts de Harry et mes cheveux roux (par imitation je suppose, ou parce qu'il avait compris notre souhait d'avoir un jour des enfants roux aux yeux verts…) Harry m'avait attendu pour ouvrir la lettre. Je posais mon précieux paquet dans son parc et m'assis au coté d'Harry sur le lit. Nous la lûmes ensembles :_

_**« Harry,**_

_**Nous allons bien. Les sorciers qui étaient avec nous ont été très polis et nous ont très bien traités, même si papa voulait vôtre premier ministre. Je n'ai pas dit que tu m'avait contacté, je leur ai juste dit que tu avais vengé tes parents.**_

_**Je comprend pourquoi tu m'as écrit**_ _, __**et même si je ne me vois pas encore père de famille, si j'ai des enfants sorciers, il faudra que tu m'aides. Je sais que tune dois pas me croire après toutes ces années mais je suis désolé d'avoir été si cruel avec toi pendant toutes ces années, je **__**sais juste que tu m'as sauvé la vie au moins deux fois, dont une fois mon âme ,si j'ai bien compris, il y a trois ans. Et pour ça je propose qu'on s'écrive de temps à autres, je ne pense pas que l'amitié soit possible entre nous, et ce par ma faute, mais on pourrait,disons, enterrer la hache de guerre.**_

_**Bonne continuation**_

_**Dudley »**_

_Harry avait été ravi :_

_« Au moins, lui, n'est pas complètement perdu, et il commence à comprendre. »_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Le jour des 18ans de Harry fût une véritable fête. Tous les membres de l'Ordre qui restaient étaient venus, ainsi que nos amis qu nous avions prévenus, soit Luna, Neville (qui était déjà présent), Seamus et Dean. Ce dernier avait rencontré une moldue pendant l'année dont il était fou amoureux, il ne me regardait plus comme une… proie en quelque sorte.

POV HARRY

Molly avait organisée une grande fête pour mes 18 ans. Je ne le voulait pas, mais elle m'avait répondue que je n'avais pas eu de 17eme anniversaire digne de ce nom puisqu'il avait été gâché par le ministère et que comme 18 ans est la majorité chez les moldus c'était rattrapable. J'avais eu beau protester, rien a faire de plus Hermionne et Ginny en fonction « inébranlables » étaient dans la place. Lorsque Luna arriva, elle se joignit à elles. Résultat nous étions abandonnés Ron, Neville, Georges, Teddy et moi. Ginny me manquait mais je crois que celui qui souffrait le plus s'était Ron : depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, ils étaient _**collés**_, tout le temps ensemble ou l'un dans l'autre…

Angelina arriva aussi, là c'est Georges qui regardait Angelina comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, alors qu'ils avait fait leurs études ensemble. Mais lors du bal de Noël c'est Fred qui l'avait invité, je savais qu'elle avait été très touchée par la mort de Fred. Georges et elle, m'apprit Ron, s'écrivaient tous les jours, chacun aidant l'autre à remonter la pente. Angelina, elle aussi, se joignit au préparatifs et nous ne pouvions pas approcher la cuisine sauf pour manger.

Le 31 juillet, je me réveillais avec l'odeur de Ginny. J'avais le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux, mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle avait la tête contre mon torse, et nous avions nos jambes entremêlées.

Je soupirais de contentement ce qui la réveilla en douceur.

« Bonjour ! Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

-Bonjour ma chérie… Vais-je enfin pouvoir te voir un peu pendant les journées ?

-Oui… Mais tu n'étais pas seul mon amour. _Fit-elle en m'embrassant chastement._

-Hmmmmmmmmm… Non, mais Ron était en manque de Hermionne.

-C'est vrai qu'ils ont été _très bruyant_ depuis que nous avons commencé à préparer cette journée… Bill et Fleur arrive dans une demi-heure. Aujourd'hui petit déjeuner au lit !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est ton anniversaire et qu'il ne faut pas que tu vois la décoration de la maison.

-Pfffff !

-Fais pas la tête ! Je ramène le repas de Teddy aussi. Tu as 10 minutes pour te doucher ! »

Elle m'embrassa et me laissa, une vrai pile électrique ce matin !

« Dieu que j'aime cette femme !! »

Je sortis Teddy, qui s'était réveillé, de son berceau. Il babillait dans tous les sens, ma faisant rire. J'allais le changer dans la salle de bain, puis le mis par terre avec une peluche qu'il affectionnait, pour que je puisse prendre ma douche tranquillement, mais en lui ayant jeté un _protego_ pour qu'il soit en pleine sécurité. J'avais à peine fini ma douche que ma douce arriva, sa nuisette voletant autour d'elle. Nous n'aurions pas été pressé que je l'aurais prise immédiatement sans me poser de questions.

Nous nous régalâmes du petit déjeuner qu'avait fait Molly. Je donnais le biberon à Teddy pendant que Ginny prenait sa douche. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle portait la même robe que la… le soir de notre première fois, à Poudlard.

« Tu es magnifique _fis –je presque en ronronnant._

-On s'accorde bien je trouve…_Effectivement, je portait un jean noir accordait à une chemise noire également. _Mais je trouve que tu es trop habillé ! _Elle me déboutonna les deux premiers boutons._ Parfait ! »

Elle m'embrassa, pris Teddy et nous descendîmes. J'avais passé mon bras autour de sa taille. Elle leva un regard pétillant vers moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui voler un baiser.

« Joyeux anniversaire !!!!!!! » Scandèrent une bonne dizaine de voix sous une grande banderole sur lequel trônait un très beau lion Gryffondor qui rugissait et au dessus était écrit en rouge « HAPPY BIRTHDAY »

J'étais ému de voir tant de monde pour mon anniversaire. Fleur pris Teddy. Elle était très maternelle ces temps ci, je me demandais si elle n'était pas enceinte, mais apparemment non. Mon neveu était entre de bonnes mains. On passa une très bonne journée. Georges m'avait offert des tonnes de produits W&W.

J'étais heureux ce soir là, lorsque j'allais me coucher. J'avais coucher Teddy depuis 5heures, il était une heure du matin. Je portais Ginny qui s'était endormie en bas. Elle avait niché sa tête dans mon cou, et murmurait mon prénom très souvent avec son si beau sourire. Je la couchais sur le lit et commença à la déshabiller. J'embrassais son front, puis me déshabillai moi-même, vérifiai que mon fils allait bien et meglissai dans les draps au côté de ma dulcinée. Lorsqu'elle sentit ma présence, elle se colla à moi en soupirant de bien-être. Je déposais un baiser dans son cou et je m'endormis.

POV GINNY

La fête battait son plein. Harry était content, bien que retissant au début, il s'amusait beaucoup. Voir ses amis lui faisait plaisir. Néanmoins il n'oublia pas ses nouvelles obligations: il alla coucher _nôtre fils_ vers 20 heures. Je l'observais de loin et il se dépatouilla très bien. Je m'endormit vers minuit sur le canapé du salon, devant l' arbre généalogique des Black. Harry avait réussis à remettre Sirius et Andromeda et du coup tot le reste de cette branche de la Famille s'était rajouté.

Vers je ne sais pas quelle heure , je sentis Harry me porter comme une mariée (endormie). Je savais que sc'était lui car je reconnus son odeur. Il me déshabilla et je me serrais contre lui pour dormir, son souffle chud sur mon visage. J'étais bien, complète et je me rendormis, bercée par sa respiration régulière.

Le lendemain je me réveillais la première, enfin me sembla-t-il, mais quand j'ouvris les yeux, je croisais ses yeux verts rieurs.

« Bonjour ma chérie...

-Bonjour._Murmurais-je doucement pour ne pas réveiller le bébé, mais il pleura tout de même. _

-Zut je l'ai réveillé!!_Dit Harry_.

-J'ai la flemme d'aller le chercher, tu y vas...

-Évidemment! C'est MON neveux!

-C'est aussi MON fils! »

Je ris, alors qu'il se levait. Lorsqu'il le prit, il cessa de suite de pleurer. Il le plaça entre nous. Ce petit étais déjà assez agile: il prit nos deux pouces et les fit se touche avec un « GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA » et un rire très significatif.

Toucher, frôler la peau de mon homme me donna des frissons. Je voulais l'embrasse et sentir ses muscles sous mes doigts. Il dû le lire dans mes yeux, et il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres. Coquine, je passais ma langue sur son doigt comme je l'aurais fait avec une autre partie de son anatomie. Ses yeux s'assombrir.

« Ginny, mon amour il ya un bébé entre nous, ce bébé veut être avec nous... Et je ne tiens pas à lui montrer une partie de jambes en l'air...

-C'est vrai que... ce n'est pas la peine de la traumatiser! »

Je m'étais calmée: ilo était 7heures du matin et personne n'était levé donc nous ne pouvions le confier à personne.

« Je voudrais tout de même t'embrasser... »Il prit le bébé et je pus me rapprocher de lui. Il était chaud. Je l'embrassais doucement.

« Je t'aime

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie. » Je lui souris puis nous jouâmes avec Teddy jusqu'à 8h30, heure à laquelle toute la maison se leva.

Nous descendîmes,Harry portait Teddy me tenait par la taille. J'étais … bien, à ma place, j'avais cette image en tête depuis au moins8 ans.

Kreatur faisait le petit déjeuné pendant que ma mère mettait le couvert lorsque nous arrivâmes en cuisine.

« Voilà les derniers! Bonjour mes chéries, comment va ce petit chenapan?

-Très bien maman._ Fis-je_. Bonjour tout le monde.

-Hello!

-Hey les amoureux!! »

Nous installâmes autour de la table. Le petit déjeuné familiale est sacré chez les Weasley!

**_

* * *

_****__**

Et voilà

ce chapitre tant attendue!!!!!!! Ca vous a plus???

On dit quoi?? Merci Floraline!!!!!!! *Bon ok je sort!*

A la prochaine

Floraline


	15. Chapter 15

_**Attentio cher(eres) lecteurs(trices) Vous avez droit à ce chapitre 55 jours après le dernier! Un exploit en soit! Merci al clès USB et aux heures de CDI!**_

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Floraline_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dans les dix-neuf ans**_

_**Chapitre15**_

POV HARRY

Les lettres de Poudlard arrivèrent deux jours plus tard. Ginny utiliserais ses livres de l'année passé sauf son livre de « défense contre les forces du mal » qui n'en étais pas un, et il faudrait donc lui acheter le nouveau. Ron , Hermione et moi devions nous procurer le « Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau7 » et le livre de DCFM. Je fus assez étonné de voir que c'était celui que Lupin avait demandé aux septième année, et vil me revient un détails en mémoire : Remus m'avait donné tous ses cours et tous ses livres. Je prendrais donc le livre de Rémus et je passerais l'exemplaire des sixièmes années qu'il m'avait donné à Ginny, ça ferra déjà ça de moins à acheter. Percy donna son livre à Ron. Mais nous devions tout de même aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Bien. _Fit Molly._ Nous irons tout à l'heure.

-C'est une bonne chose que Percy se soit réconcilier avec nous et que tu es les livres de Remus : ça vous nous limiter les achats. _Dit Ginny._

-Tu sais on ne sera plus aussi pauvre, maintenant que la guerre est fini et que j'ai changé de service… Surtout que c'est Kingskley le nouveau ministre et il a décidé de donner une prime de guerre à tout ceux qui ont participé, au ministère, à la résistance contre Voldemort pendant la guerre.

- Même Papa, c'est l'habitude de devoir compter la moindre noise dépensée… Et qui restera encore longtemps ! »

Ginny donna son biberon à Teddy. Il le tenait désormais seul(NDA : il est peut-être un peu précoce non ? Tan pis! ), ce qui nous arrangeait. J'étais fière de ce petit garçon, mon fils où c'était tout comme. Je ne ferrais pas comme les Dursley qui m'avait repoussé et qui me voyaient comme un monstre. J'aime Teddy, c'est un petit garçon sage. Il m'a l'air d'avoir le caractère calme et posé de son père, et nous en étions content, car Tonks bien que drôle, était une femme extrêmement fatigante, même si nous l'adorions.

Nous partîmes pour le Chemin de Traverse un peu plus tard, vers 10 heures. Je transplannais avec Teddy qui supporta cette horrible sensation sans broncher. Je fis mes achats avec Ginny. Nous commençâmes par _Fleury et Bott _ensuite l'apothicaire et enfin les robes et autre vêtements. Nous rentâmes vers midi.

Hermione et Ron partirent en Australie pour annuler les sorts qu'elle avait jeté à ses parents. J'étais inquiet pour eux.

Mes journées furent un peu monotones pendant deux semaines : je me levais le matin, je passais tout mon temps avec Teddy et Ginny(pas que ça me déplaise mais j'avais la tête ailleurs) tout en m'inquiétant pour mes deux meilleurs amis.

« Harry ! Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant mon amour, ils ne leur arrivera rien.

-Tu as raison… Mais ils n'ont même pas écrit !

-Je sais … Et je sais aussi que c'est dans ta nature de t'inquiéter pour rien. _Fit –elle en souriant._

-Tu peux dire ça comme ça. »

Elle me sourit et m'embrassa chastement. J'aurais bien approfondis ce baiser mais Teddy nous fit savoir qu'il voulait jouer avec nous, alors c'est ce que nous fîmes.

_**POV Ginny**_

Bien que je ne le montrais pas, je commençais aussi à m'inquiéter, au bout de quinze jours,pour mon frère et ma belle-sœur de meilleure amie. Même s'il fallait tout déménager, avec deux sorciers ça ne devrait pas mettre 15jours pour aller en Australie, déjouer un sortilège et ré emménager en Angleterre, surtout que nous n'avions effectivement reçu aucune nouvelle.

Harry était à la salle de bain, pendant que je m'occupais de Teddy à la cuisine. Ma mère commençait aussi à monter son inquiétude pour eux. En fait tout le monde commençait à perdre son masque de tranquillité. Georges ne voulait pas perdre un autre frère, tout comme le reste de la fratrie. Harry ne mangeait presque plus, il dormait à nouveau mal, il était irritable avec tout le monde sauf Teddy et moi, à cause du manque de sommeil. Pour « préserver » notre entourage de sa mauvaise humeur, il s'enfermait dans notre chambre, il se sentait responsable de tout.

Alors que je nettoyais la bouche de Teddy, la cheminée s'enflamma en vert et je vis deux formes tournoyées dedans.

« Hermione, Ron ! ENFIN !

-Salut Ginny. _Me répondirent-ils. _On a mis un peu de temps c'est vrai… _Continua Ron._

- Mais vous n'avez même pas pensé à nous envoyer un hibou ! Harry ne mange plus depuis dix jours, tout le monde était inquiet et vous revenez comme ça la bouche en cœur ! Non mais et puis quoi encore !

-Du calme Gin' !

-Non je ne me calmerais pas ! On ne met pas 15 jours pour faire ce que vous deviez faire ! Vous avez fait une voyage de noce avant l'heur ou quoi ? _Je fus interrompus par les pleures de teddy. Je lançais un regard noir à mon Frère et Hermione et récupéra le bébé._ On en reparlera plus tard… En attendant vous pouvez aller dans votre chambre : personne n'est encore là. _Fis- je d'une voix plus douce._

-Désolés petite sœur…

-Taisez vous et allez dans votre chambre. Je vais prévenir Harry. Vous nous raconterez vos aventures à midi »

Nous montâmes ensemble jusqu'au 2eme étage. Lorsque j'arrivais dans notre chambre, décoré aux couleurs de Griffondor et de vielle photo de Sirius, je trouvais Harry entrain de faire un patronus et d'autres sortilèges. Il s'entraînait. Teddy s'étais calmé pendant le trajet et dormait dans mes bras.

« Harry ? Pourquoi t'entraîne-tu ? _Il se tourna vers nous, le visage fermé._

-Je pars.

-Quoi ? Et je peux savoir où ? _J'aurais voulu que ma voix soit ferme mais elle trembla misérablement_

-A ton avis ! Je vais les rejoindre Ginny. J'ai pas le choix, c'est de ma faute si Hermione à lancer des sorts à ses parents…

-Tais toi !_Dis-je en haussant le ton._

-Ginny… ! _Me répondit-il menaçant , je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça._

-Non ! Ils viennent de rentrer !

-Hein ?

-Bravo Harry quel vocabulaire… Oui ils sont rentrés il y a …

-… 15 minutes !_Fit Hermione dans mon dos._

_-_Hermione ! Ron ! Grands dieux mais vous êtes fous !

-Ha non ! Tais toi ! On s'est déjà fait engueuler par ma sœur. Je suis désolé-nous sommes désolés-de t'avoir inquiéter… Nous parlerons de tout ceci à table se sera plus simple que de la dire 40 fois !

-Ok … Benh, en attendant que tout le monde rentre et que Teddy dort, on se fait une bataille explosive ?

-Ouais au salon. »

Je couchais Teddy, Ron et Hermione allèrent chercher les cartes. Harry m'attendait adosser à la chambranle de la porte. C'était un très beau tableau… Vraiment très beau : il étais torse nu et ses muscles, fins mais bien présent, m'appelaient pour autre chose que houai a une bataille explosive… Enfin si, mais pas avec des cartes… Je le détaillais avec gourmandise, mes yeux passaient de ses épaules à sa poitrine en passant sur ses pectoraux et ses abdos, pour finir par le V de son bassin… Tellement appétissant... Et mon frère qui nous attendait avec Hermione.

« Harry, si tu ne veux pas que je me consume sur place plus que nécessaire, par pitié met un T-shirt !

-Ho désolé ! » Son sourire laissé clairement entendre qu'il n'était absolument pas désolé. Cependant il mit tout de même une chemise (noire, ouverte à moitié ce qui étais tout autant sexy… Pauvre de moi ! Je ruinais mes petites culottes...) et nous rejoignîmes les autres en bas.

Nous fîmes un tournoi pendant au moins 1h30. J'avais laissé un assurdiato sur la porte de notre chambre et demandais a Kreatur de surveiller mon « fils ». Au bout de ce tournoi, Hermione me proposa de l'aide pour la cuisine. Même si je savais qu'elle étais une piêtre cuisinière, sauf pour les spaghettis, j'acceptais son aide avec joie,, surtout pour lui eviter une partie d'échec version sorcier entre homme. Nous passâmes voir Teddy. Nous trouvâmes l'elfe entrain de regarder le bébé, un air béat sur le visage. Lorsqu'il nous vit, il sursauta et commença à s'excuser. Hermione le calma lui disant qu'il avait le droit de sursauter et d'être occupé par ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire. Il la salua en la remerciant, nous lui sourions et nous allâmes à la cuisine/

_**POV Harry**_

Au bout d'une heure trente de bataille , Ron commença à faire comprendre qu'il avait faim. De plus il voulait faire une partie d'échec version sorcier, ce qui embêtait nos compagnes. Elles descendirent -enfin montèrent à l'étage et redescendirent- à la cuisine. Ron me battit à plate couture, comme d'habitude. Le jeu dura environ une demi-heure et, enfin nous alla^mes les aider, enfin surtout Hermione, Ginny sachant cuisinais aussi bien que Molly.

J'allais récupérer mon fils vers midi. Kreatur m'ayant annoncé qu'il était réveillé

« C'est qui ça ?Mais c'est Teddy ! _Fis je en le prenant dans mes bras. _On va changer la couche de ce grand garçon !

-Arrête de gâgâtiser Amour, tu vas lui faire peur !

-Meuh non !_Fis-je en le changeant._ On va manger garçon ?

-Ahreu !

-C'est bien mon garçon ! »

Ginny rit et me l'arracha des mains.

« Mon pauvre chéri… Ton père et fou !

-HIHIHIHI ! »

Nous nous regardâmes,emus : c'était la première fois qu'il riait. J'étais aussi ému de la façon dont il étais devenu **notre fils** en quelque semaines ,machinalement, mais d'un autre côté je savais que dans quelques années, il me demanderais pourquoi il ne s'appelait pas Potter.

« Harry ?_Fis-Ginny en me sortant de mes pensées._

-Oui ?

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Il est devenu notre fils… Il nous appellera « papa » et « maman » mais n'aura pas notre nom… Comment le lui expliquera-t-on ?

-Le plus simplement du monde : en lui disant la vérité avec plus ou moins de détail suivant l'âge qu'il aura… Laisse le temps au temps…

-Tu as raison… Les autres sont arrivés ?

-Oui je te cherchais pour manger.

-Ok, on y va alors. »

Nous descendîmes et trouvâmes Ron et Hermione _**très**_ entourés. Pendant le repas je leur demandais enfin le pourquoi du comment ils avaient mis quinze jours pour faire ce voyage Londres-Australie-Londres.

* * *

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Cliquez sur la 'tite bulle et je verrais!

Bizz à la prochaine ,pendant les vacs (bon ok je suis en vacances le 15 juin... XD)

Floraline


	16. Chapter 16

______

____

Tadam! ca va vite en ce moment hein? Bah en fait j'avais plein d'heures creuse alors... J'en ai encore 2 lundi... J'arriverais peut-être à boucler le 17... Tout en sachant que le dix-huit est pas encore écrit(et que j'ai 5chap à écrire avant...) Donc si j'arrive à taper le 17 lundi et mardi et a le poster ben je sais pas quand est-ce que vous aurez la suite

Je dois aussi remercier** EdenPblackcat**(en esperant avoir bien écrit...) Qui a eu la gentillesse de me le taper hier: elle tape 3x plus vite que moi et s'emerdait au CDI, elle m'a donc demander de taper, je ne faisais que cliquer sur ITALIQUE quand il le fallait.

Bizoux et laissez des rewiews!

Floraline

____

________

* * *

_**Chapitre16**_

_**POV Ginny**_

Harry leur demanda enfin pourquoi ils avaient mis plus de quinze jours à rentrer.

« Il fallait déjà que nous fassions très attention à cause des mangemorts non attrapé…

-Rodolphus… _Fis Harry gravement_

- Oui. _Confirma Hermione._

-Je savais que j'aurais dû vous accompagner, je le savais…

- STOP ! Nous n'avons rien eu ! Nous nous sommes juste méfiés tant que nous étions en Europe, au cas où.

- Ha…

-De plus pour aller en Australie il nous a fallu des étapes, c'était trop long en transplannant d'un coup. En arrivant, j'ai rendu la mémoire à mes parents, tout en leur laissant leurs souvenirs Australiens. Puis j'ai dû tout leur expliquer. Ils m'ont pardonné et ont compris. Ensuite il fallut organiser le déménagement et prendre l'avion pour rentrer.

- Tu as réussis à faire rentrer mon fils dans un avion ? Racontez-moi…

- Plus tard Arhtur !_Fis Molly, en levant les yeux au ciel._

- Bon, c'est tout, pas de problème alors ? _Demanda le survivant._

-Non Harry, il n'y a pas eu de chasses etc… Rassure toi vieux ! Pas de problème… Il a juste fallu être prudent ici.

- Bon… Mais il faudrait que vous ne fassiez pas ça souvent. J'ai rarement vu mon homme aussi stressé ! Moi aussi d'ailleurs… Non mais franchement, vous n'aurez pas pu nous faire un signe quelconque ?

-Bon nous avons aussi bien profité de l'Australie, et du soleil en essayant…

-Que Ron ne devienne pas tout rouge ! _Termina Hermione en riant._

-Tu as réussis à ce qu'il ne prenne pas de coups de soleil ? Il faudra que tu me donnes ta recette : tous mes roux deviennent rouges !

- Crème solaire et protego. »

La conversation dériva ensuite sur l'Australie, sur ce qu'Hermione avait visité, sur ses parents…

Vers 14 heures, enfin, nous quittâmes la table. J'allais coucher mon fils. Tout le monde alla vaquer à ses occupations. Harry me rejoignit.

« J'en ai marre d'être enfermé ici ! Si on laissait Teddy à tes parents et qu'on sortait un peu… Ca te convient ?

-C'est parfait… Tant pis pour Rodolphus ! » Nous allâmes voir mes parents pour leur dire qu'on sortait.

« Ho non ! Rodolphus t'en veut particulièrement Harry ! Vous allez vous faire tuer ! Non, non et non ! _Dit ma mère en paniquant._

- Si tu veux mon avis Molly-chérie, Harry n'est plus vraiment un bébé. Il a très bien survécut seul avec Ron et Hermione l'an dernier…

-Mais Arthur…

-Cependant ! Harry même si tu as détruit Voldemort je pense que vous ne serez pas trop de 7, et je pense que ça ferai plaisir à George, Angeline et Neville de vous accompagner, sachant que vous partez dans quelques jours… Allez leur proposer ! »

Nous y allâmes donc, mais Neville voulait rester avec Luna, Ron et Hermione aussi. Nous partîmes donc qu'à quatre officiellement : nous nous séparions au Chemin de Traverse, George voulant voir où en étais les travaux pour rouvrir.

Il avait longtemps hésité, mais Angelina l'avait décidé en lui disant que d'une certaine façon, Fred serait toujours vivant et qu'elle l'aiderait et j'étais la seule à savoir que Ron lui avait demandé d'être son associé lorsqu'il aurait passé ses ASPICS et Georges avait accepté… de bon cœur et sans rire – pour une fois lorsqu'il s'adresse à Ron – tout le monde savait – et mon frère en était particulièrement conscient – qu'il ne pourra jamais remplacer Fred, mais il voulait aider Georges à mener son rêve à bien, même s'il en manquait une partie.

_**POV Harry**_

Nous nous séparâmes au Chaudron Baveur après avoir passer le mur. J'invitais ma Ginny à manger une glace, chose qu'elle accepta sans hésiter. Nous nous installâmes donc chez Florian Fantorame, qui m'offrit la commande en « remerciement d'avoir sauvé le monde ! » Ensuite nous allâmes chez madame Guipure car Ginny voulait acheter des vêtements à Teddy pour Poudlard.

Nous partions plus tôt que la date officielle à cause de lui, pour qu'il s'habitue à l'école. Nous prenions donc le train avec les professeurs le 29 août, avec Neville, Luna, Ron et Hermione, or nous étions le 20.

Nous passâmes devant la boutique de Quidditch où nous entrâmes pour baver devant tous les accessoires.

« Tu sais Harry, je voulais faire partie des Harpies de Hollyhead, j'avais même rencontré la capitaine de l'équipe grâce à Slugorn, mais j'ai réalisé et compris une chose : la vie est trop courte pour ne pas être avec ceux qu'on aime, or si je devenais poursuiveuse professionnelle… Je serais trop souvent en déplacement, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elles sont toutes célibataires, et ça je ne le permettrait pas !

- Mais Gin' je refuse de t'empêcher de réaliser ton rêve !

-Non Harry, car maintenant mon rêve et ma place c'est d'être au près de toi, je n'en démordrais pas ! »

Je la pris délicatement dans mes bras et l'embrassa fougueusement face à cette déclaration tellement belle.

« Moi aussi mon amour, ma place est auprès de toi. »

Et je la ré embrassais passionnément, me délectant de sa bouche et de ses baisers, de ses petites mains qui caressaient mes cheveux.

Lorsque nous reprîmes contenance, nous sortîmes et rejoignîmes Georges et Angelina.

« Alors ces travaux ! _Fit Ginny_

- Ça avance bien, je pourrais rouvrir en octobre.

-C'est une sacrée bonne nouvelle !

- On rentre ? Demanda Angelina

-Oui, il est... Zut 18 heures ! Teddy doit être levé depuis longtemps !

-T'inquiète Ginny, je pense que papa est maman savent encore changer une couche et donner un biberon ! »

Nous rentrâmes… à pied pour profiter de Londres encore un peu. Une fois à la maison, Ginny, couru à la salle de bain, pour s'occuper de Teddy ensuite. J'allais au salon où je trouvais Molly en train de jouer entrain de jouer avec mon fils. Lorsqu'il me vit, il vient vers moi « Ah ! » et s'accrocha à mes jambes. Je le pris dans mes bras, et il attrapa mes lunettes :

« Hey ! Vilain garçon ! Je ne vois rien sans ceci alors rends les moi ! _Fis-je en récupérant mes binocles_. Il a été sage ?_ Demandais-je à ma belle-mère._

- Ne t'en fait pas Harry, il a été très sage !

- Merci de l'avoir gardé…

- C'est normal ! Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

- Oui.. et je crois que Georges va bientôt pouvoir rouvrir… Les travaux avancent bien d'après lui.

-Tant mieux… Même si je désespère qu'ils n'aient pas travaillées au ministère…

- C'était leur rêve, ils l'ont fondé à deux, et Georges a hésité longtemps avant de continuer, mais c'était leur rêve Molly, et le fait qu'il continue continuera – d'une certaine façon – à faire vivre Fred. _Dis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés._ J'ai survécu en 4e année pour deux raisons : j'étais déjà extrêmement loyal à Dumbledor, ensuite nos baguettes, à Voldemort et moi, avaient un ingrédient en commun : une plume du même phœnix… A votre avis lequel ?

- Je ne sais… Non ? Fumseck ?

- Lui même! Nos baguettes se sont liées car nous avions lancé un sort en même temps et là nos baguettes ne se sont plus battues… Mais nous avons entendu Fumseck, et il y a eu un priori incantatem sur la baguette de Voldemort…

En 2e année, lorsque j'ai sauvé Ginny, en étant loyal à Dumbledor, Fumseck est venu m'apporter son aide et le choixpeau…

Enfin il y a deux mois, j'avais, lorsque j'ai rejoins Voldemort dans la forêt, la pierre de résurrection…

-La relique ? Je croyais que ce n'étais qu'une légende ?

-Oui … Ma cape d'invisibilité en est une ainsi que la baguette de Dumbledor.

-C'est la tienne à présent !

-Je l'ai remis dans la tombe d'Albus… Bref j'ai fait revenir Lupin , Sirius et mes parents pendant un quart d'heure… parce que je croyais en eux et que je pensais que j'allais mourir et les rejoindre. Finalement c'est l'horcruxes qu'il avait crée sans le savoir et qui était en moi qu'il a tué…

-Tu étais un horcruxe ?

-Oui c'est ce qui me permettait d'avoir un lien avec lui. J'ai été inconscient quelques minutes et j'ai … rêvé –faute de meilleurs terme- de Dumbledor et moi en pleine conversation dans la gare de King's Cross propre et sans train. De plus juste avant de sentir l'avada j'ai… j'ai pensé à Ginny. _Finis-je en murmurant._ Tout ça pour dire que Georges continu aussi le magasin par **loyauté** pour son frère et son rêve…

-D'accord je comprend mieux… Pourquoi n'avoir jamais parlé de tout ce que tu viens de me raconter sauf pour ce qui est du journal ? En as-tu au moins parler avec Ron et Hermione ?

-Non… Ni même à Ginny.

-Je penses que tu devrais…Surtout la fin… Tu n'as pensé qu'à elle ? pas même tes meilleurs amis ?

-Non , ce que je pensais être ma dernière pensé fut pour elle…

-C'est une belle preuve d'amour, Harry… Aller va »

Je me levais et allai vers la porte, lorsque Ginny l'ouvrit.

« Ho Harry ! Je te cherchais ! Excuse moi, maman ! »

_**POV Ginny**_

J'avais entendu toute la conversation entre mon homme et ma mère à partir du moment où il avait dit que Georges allait rouvrir

Nous allâmes dans notre chambre, où je m'occupais de Teddy

« J'ai entendu ta conversation avec maman… _Je le vis blêmir et s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Je mis Teddy dans son par cet m'approchais de Harry. Je m'accroupis devant lui et saisis sa tête entre mes mains et le força à me regarder. Il avait des larmes plein les yeux._ Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parler ?_Fis-je doucement. Il se redressa et je m'installais sur ses genoux et posais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes._

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… C'était dur à dire et je ne savais pas comment engager la conversation… je n'allais pas te dire « Lorsque je suis allé me rendre et qu'il a lancé son sort j'ai pansé à toi. » comme si je te disais que j'allais jouer au Quidditch .

-Et tu as pensé à moi comment ?

-Lorsque je t'ai vu après que vous ayez gagner sans moi… je n'oublierais jamais le regard que tu avais ce jour là… Tout comme le jour de mes 17ans d'ailleurs rougis légèrement à ce souvenir. Je n'ai pansé qu'a ton visage parce que je t'aime plus que tout.

-Si moi aussi ma dernière heure arrivait je penserait à toi… mais aussi à Teddy puisqu'il fait parti de notre vie à tous les deux. »

Il sourit et captura mes lèvres doucement et des papillons s'envolèrent dans mon ventre, malheureusement ma mère nous rappela par la porte que c'était l'heure de manger.

_**POV Harry**_

J'étais rassuré de la façon dont elle l'avait pris… Et j'étais prêt à lui faire l'amour tendrement lorsque Molly nous appela pour manger.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Dans les dix-neuf ans**_

_**Chapitre17**_

_**POV Ginny**_

J'étais en manque... je ne me drogue pas a quelque chose de nocif, mais je suis en manque de Harry. C'était le dernier soir Square Grimaud et nous n'avions eu droit a aucun moment d'intimité alors que nous étions tout le temps ensemble. Vous voyez le problème? Je me CONSUMME littéralement sur place. Je suis en manque... de lui.

Nous nous levions tôt le lendemain matin, le train était comme d'habitude , à 11 heure à Kings Croos.

Mais j'avais envie de lui, vraiment j'étais en manque de mon homme, qui, lui étais entrain de coucher son fils, notre fils. J'enfilais une nuisette noir en dentelle et lâchais mes cheveux. Après avoir finis de m'occuper de moi, je fermais ma trousse de toilette et l'envoyais dans ma valise qui se forma seule. Je vérifiais que les affaires pour Teddy était bien prêtes et j'entrais dans ma chambre. Harry chantait une berceuse à Teddy. C'était un talent qu'il s'était découvert il y a quelques jours, et je dois dire que j'adorais. Sa voix était chaude et grave et me rendait toute chose. Lorsqu'il cessa de chanter, Teddy dormait. Il créa une espèce de « bulle » qui nous permettais de l'entendre si besoin mais lui ne nous entendais pas. Ce qui était parfait compte tenu de mes projets.

_**POV Harry**_

Lorsque je finis d'endormir mon fils, je créais une bulle magique sur les conseils d'Arthur. Je me retournais vers la porte de la salle d'eau. J'y vis une déesse, ma déesse. Elle voulait me tuer: elle portait une nuisette noire en dentelle faisant ressortir sa peau laiteuse et ses taches de rousseur. Ses cheveux, lâchaient en crinière sur ses épaules, me donnaient encore plus envie d'elle.

J'allai la prendre dans mes bras.

« Tu es magnifique,_murmurais-je_

-Rien que pour toi » me répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Ma virilité, réveillée depuis que je l'avais vue, prit encore de l'ampleur dans mon jean.

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux et plongeais sur ses lèvres comme un naufragé sur sa bouée. Je cueillais sa bouche et l'embrasais langoureusement. Nos lèvres et nos langues dansaient un tango sensuel. Ses bras se nouèrent dans ma nuque, je mis mes mains sur ses fesses et la souleva. Elle noua ses jambes fuselée autour de ma taille. Je la portait sur le lit; elle se frotta contre moi créant une friction délicieuse entre nos sexe surchauffés: ça faisait trop longtemps, presque 2 semaines que nous n'avions pas eu un moment à nous pour se faire plaisir mutuellement.

_**POV GINNY**_

Mon cœur cognait fort contre ma poitrine. J'ondulais mon bassin sous lui cherchant une quelconque friction avec son érection, que j'avais presque envie de qualifier de plus impressionnante que d'habitude. Je le déshabillais assez vite, pressée que j'étais de le voir nu et de caresser ses muscles. Il semblait animé de la même urgence. Ma nuisette vola dans la pièce. J'étais nue devant lui, à sa merci ,pour mon plus grand bonheur. Il me surplombait et me dévorais du regard son regard carnassier, m'enflammant dans l'attente. Je gémis. Il miot son index sur mes lèvres. Je le pris dans ma bouche, comme si c'était un autre _membr_e... Ses yeux, noircis de désir, comme les miens me semblait-il noircirent encore plus si c'était possible.

« Mon Amour. S'il te plait...

-Chut ma belle!»

Et il partit à la découverte de mon corps et surtout de ma poitrine. Je gémis, de plaisir cette fois. Il s'amusa à me téter et me lécher. Mais je n'en pouvais plus... Il le sentit et me pénétra d'un grand coup de rein tout en m'embrassant. Il grogna, je soupirais, enfin réunis, nous ne faisions qu'un. Il s'agenouilla, m'embrassa et mis mes jambes sur ses épaules. Je le sentais ainsi de partout,vraiment de partout. Je me mis à onduler sous lui, il sourit. Son doigt titilla mon sein droit. Je me cambrais et, enfin il se décida à bouger. Il était lent, trop lent.

« Harry... » Geignis-je. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre, d'ailleurs il devait être dans le même état. Il accéléra la cadence, me remplissant plus encore (si c'était possible!).

« Oui§ Harry! Oh... Plus fort§ « Il sourit encore, victorieux en redoublant d'ardeur. Je n'allais pas tarder à jouir, je le sentais, lui aussi. Il accéléra encore un peu ce qui me permit de compter les étoiles, l'emportant avec moi entre gémissement et grondement...

Je laissais mes jambes retomber et je l'attirais à moi. J'accueillis son corps avec bonheur dans mes bras. Nous ention de retrouver une respiration normale, tendrement enlacé. Mais Harry restant Harry, il s'arrangea pour ne pas m'écraser et nous fis basculer pour que je sois sur lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur mon front, délicatement. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et je me noyais dans cet océan émeraude.

« Merci..._ Murmurais-je_

-Pourquoi?

-Pour tout... »

Il me sourit et fondit sur mes lèvres. C'est dans ses bras que je m'endormis, sereine.

_**POV HARRY**_

29 août 1998, Square Grimaud, 10 heure. Molly nous accompagnait tous les 5 à la gare. Neville et Luna ,eux, le prendraient normalement, le 1er septembre. Je m'occupais des bagages avec Arthur et Ron, tandis que Molly nous lançait ses dernières recommandation pour bien s'occuper de Teddy, qui étais dans les bras de Ginny, entrain de dormir comme un bien heureux. Je souris à ce tableau que j'aimais tant.

Nous arrivâmes à Kings Cross à 10h45. Faire le trajet à pied se révéla plus long que prévu, mais nous fûmes à l'heure.

Le train était très court comparé à d'habitude: a peine deux wagons. Le professeur Mc Gonagall nous accueillit et nous mit à disposition un compartiment avec un lit pour mon fils.

Le train parti, après que nous ayons saluer les Weasley. Nous rejoignîmes Minerva.

« Bien. Monsieur Potter, je vais vous présenter au professeur Blandin.

-D'accord...

-Je vais aussi vous entretenir ensuite avec mademoiselle Weasley, pour l'organisation pour le petit.

-Très bien...

-Je reste avec le petit, Harry. Tu reviendra me chercher.

-Mais il dort?

-Je sais mais je ne pense pas que monsiur Blandin veuille voir la compagne du survivant._Je fronçais les sourcils à ses mots. Elle semblait génée. Que se passe-t-il, déjà lorsqu'elle avait appris qui était notre futur prof elle s'était tendu, il y a quelques semains._

-Si tu le dis. » Je l'embrassais chastement et le suivis le professeur.

« C'est ici. Venez me trouver avec miss Weasley plus tard.

-Très bien..._Je lui souris et me retournais pour ouvrir la porte lorsque..._

_-Oh_... Harry? J'exige qu'après cette année scolaire nous cession le vouvoiement et les « professeur ».

-Je me plierais a cette exigence._ Fis -je en riant._

-J'espère bien... Allez filez! »

Je toquais à la porte.

« Professeur Blandin..

-Ah! Monsieur Potter! Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer!

-Moi de même professeur. Pourquoi demander à me voir monsieur?_ Fis-je en m'asseyant._

-Je n'étais pas à Poudlard en juin... On raconte qu'Il avait fait des Horcruxes... Est-ce vrai?

-Oui... Il voulait en faire mais il en a fait un 8eme.

_Huit?

-Le 8eme … C'était moi, mais je ne l'ai appris qu'après par Dumbledor que j'ai « rencontré » pendant que j'étais inconscient après qu'il ai lancé l'Avada dans la forêt.

-E vous avez à nouveau survécut... C'est impossible!

-Je ne me suis pas défendu, il a donc détruit l'Horcruxe, mais pas moi. Il s'est évanoui en même temps que moi. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai parlé avec Dumbledor, même si ce n'était que dans ma tête, je sais que c'était réel.

-Impressionnant... J'espère que je ne vais pas vous ennuyer cette année...

-Je ne pense pas professeur, je ne connais pas tout..._Il sourit, j'aurais pu l'apprécier s'il n'avait pas attaqué ma vie privée et surtout de ma compagne._

-Pour changer de sujet, il parait que vous avez un bébé...

-Le fils du couple Lupin, j'en suis parrain et tuteur.

-Vous ne vous en occupez pas seul je présume. _Sa voix se fit plus froide._

-Non... Mais cette question est indiscrète monsieur.

-Je vais être clair Potter... je vais te pourrir la vie avec elle, je veux la récupérer.

-Tu as 5 ans de plus qu'elle! Qu'entend tu par récupérer.

-Elle n t'en a jamais parlé? Et je n'ai pas 5 ans de plus qu'elle mais deux! Je sortais avec elle avant Cédric... _Sa phrase m'interpella._

je crois que nous ne parlons pas de la même femme! Je ne suis pas avec Cho Chang!_ Il se calma aussitôt, l'air étonné( il jouait très bien la comédie.)_

-C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit il y a une semaine pourtant...

-Hé bien elle t'as menti.

-Ou alors tu pense être avec Gin... je ne sais qui et c'est Cho qui prend du Polynectar...

-Non, c'est impossible: la dernière fois que j'ai vu Cho c'est après la « fête » et je l'ai vu partir.

-Trouve une question que seule la « vrai »peut savoir.

-Passe moi ta lettre d'abord. »

Il me la tendit et je partis pour la lire, vérifiant qu'elle n'ai aucun sortilège aliénant ou autre et l'ouvris. C'était bien l'écriture de Cho, mais , en la lisant je notais des choses complétement inexactes dur les dernières semaines. Ma théorie était donc confirmée, il voulait que je perde confiance en ma compagne, pour pouvoir la « récupérée ».

« Finite incantem »l'écriture changea devenant masculine, comme je le pensais il en voulait Ginny.

Je rejoignis cette dernière. Elle savait tout de moi, mais moi apparemment elle ne m'avait pas tout dit et il en allait de sa sécurité.

« Ginny?

-Oui?

-Il n'y as pas des choses dont tu ne m'as pas parlé?

-C'est pas vrai! Que t'a-t-il dit celui-là?

-Que vous étiez sortit ensemble... il parlait soit-disant de Cho mais il a failli pronncer son prénom... Alors, étais sorti avec lui ou pas?

-Non mais il l'a crut. C'était quelques jour avant le bal de Noël. Neville m'avait déjà invité et ce Sredaigle m'ai rentré dedans. Pour se faire pardonner, il a voulu m'inviter mais j'ai refusé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, il m'as poursuivi avec ses demandes. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas le voir.

-Il a voulu me faire croire que Cho avait pris du polynectar... Bref . Tiens. »

Elle lut la soi-disant lettre et rit.

« Bon pose moi une question.

-Ok... Hum... Comment ai-je détruit le premier horcruxes?

-Avec un crochet venimeux du Basilic dans la chambre des secrets et ce même croc t'es rentré dans le bras quelques secondes avant, c'est Fumseck qui t'a guéri.

-Il ne faudra pas se laisser démonter avec lui.

-je suis d'accord. Il ne faudrait pas aller voir Mc Gonagall?

-Si. Comment va Teddy?_ Demandais-je alors que nous allions dans le wagon de la directrice._

-Il Dort »

je l'embrassais doucement juste avant de toquer.

« Entrez! »

* * *

Et voilà le chap 17 tout chaud vous avez de la chance! Je sais que j'ai mis du temps excusez moi...

Si vous n'avez rien compris à la discussion Blandin/Harry aller sur le forum du blog fiction (lien sur mon profil)

bizz a la prochaine

Floraline


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour bonjour , oui je sais ça fait longtemps... mais pour me faire pardonner un bon lemon dans ce chap... A partir du prochain chapitre l'histoire ira plus vite, je ne détaillerais pas les cours etc... en fin bref vous verrais; ce ci dit le chap 19 est moin d'être écrit alors pour une mise à jour de la fic je sais pas quand ce sera... mais ma fic sera continué tout comme_ Amour à l'Université _ pour ceux qui la lise... a+**

* * *

_**Chapitre18**_

_**Pov Ginny**_

Je n'avais pas voulu voir Ben, mais j'aurais dû. Cela aurait évité à Harry de s'inquiéter. Je n'avais pas juger utile de lui dire que cet homme m'avait poursuivit – littéralement !un vrai pot de colle- jusqu'à ce qu'il parte de Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas comprendre le « non ». Il est vrai qu'il était sorti avec Cho avant qu'elle n'ait Cédric, à l'époque où Harry ne prêtait pas attention à elle. Mais lors du tournoi, il avait décidé qu'il m'aurait ! Il ne m'a jamais eu, il ne m'aura pas cette année, la suivante non plus. Je suis est resterai fidèle à mon Homme, à Harry.

Je lui expliquais donc les raisons de ma rencontre avec le bellâtre et nous partîmes voir Mc Gonagall.

« Bien, où est le petit ?

-Il dort, avec Ron et Hermione.

-Ok. Donc pour le garder lorsque vous aurez cours, nous avons installé une petite nursery chez Pompom. Elles s'en occupera bien, elle adore les enfants, et il sera au calme. De plus elle saura quoi faire au moindre souci. Vous pourrez le lui laisser pendant les entrainements si miss granger ne peut pas le garder.

-On verra pour les soirs : il ne faut pas que Madame Pomfresh se sente overbooké ;

-Oui, vous règlerez ceci entre vous vous êtes adultes. Autres choses : officiellement miss et Mr Weasley dorme dans les dortoirs… Je n'irais pas vérifier et comme les deux préfets, dont la préfète en chef, sont concernés, il y a de forte chance pour que rien ne vous empêche de passer vos nuits ensemble… Officieusement du moins. Cela-dit, soyez discret, je ne veux pas de plaintes des autres élèves. _Elle rit_. Et vous pourrez faire passer le message à vos amis.

Encore une chose, vu que Pompom s'occupera de Teddy, nous n'accepterons pas d'excuses du type "Je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs parce que le bébé est malade." ou autre. Vous aurez des trous dans votre emploi du temps pour faire vos devoirs, Pompom le gardera jusqu'à deux heures après la fin des cours soit jusqu'à 20heures, et si l'un de vous quatre a fini ses devoirs, alors il pourra aller le chercher. Nous sommes d'accord?

-Oui très bien, merci professeur!

-De rien... Filez!"

Nous partîmes rapidement pour rejoindre ma meilleure amie et mon frère. Nous leur rapportâmes les mots de la directrice pou Teddy.

Le voyage se passa vite, sans les Serpentards pour nous emm**der. Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, nous empruntâmes les voitures pour aller au château.

Le parc était semblable à ce qu'il avait toujours été excepté les tombes. le château était restauré à l'identique. Cependant, je ne pouvais oublier que mon grand frère était mort ici et qu'il était enterré ici aussi, avec les parents de Teddy.

Harry regarda les tombes, les yeux dans le vide, puis ces derniers s'inondèrent de larmes. Teddy se tut. Nous nous regardâmes, et d'un même pas nous nous dirigeâmes tous les quatre vers là où repose Dumbledor. D'un coup de baguette, Harry ouvrit la tombe. Il prit religieusement la baguette de Sureau et la mit là où elle aurait toujours dû être/ dans les mains de son Auguste propriétaire. Il referma la table de marbre, et y plaça une gerbe de fleurs. En faisant cela, je savais que Harry refermait ses plaies. Plaies parfois causés par Dumbledor lui-même, plaies de son enfance et de son adolescence perdues pour sauver le monde d'un grand malade. Mon homme avait les larmes aux yeux, puis il se tourna vers les deux autres tombes que nous voulions voir: celle de Fred et celle de Lupin et Tonks: puisqus étaient mariés, ils avaient été enterrés ensemble, et nous devions présenter à Teddy ses parents. Nous nous agenouillâmes devant cette autre table de marbre, marbre rose, et Harry commença à parler.

"Tu vois Teddy,_ Fit Harry en me le prenan__t des mains_. Ici se trouvent ton papa et ta maman. Des gens géniaux et généreux. Tonks, ta maman, était métamorphomage, et tuas hérité de ce don magnifique à ta naissance. Lupin, Remus John Lupin, était un loup garou, heureusement pour nous et pour toi, tu ne l'es pas. C'était un sorcier remarquable, intelligent, le meilleur ami de mon père et de mon parrain. Quant à moi, je suis ton parrain! C'est pour m'aider que tes parents sont morts pour m'aider à détruire Voldemort. Mais je n'ai pas pu sauver tout le monde... Trop de gens sont morts... Je t'élève parce que j'ai besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de moi, parce que je sais ce que c'est d'être orphelin, et je suis ton parrain et je t'aime très fort.

-Moi aussi je t'aime très fort Teddy. Et j'aime ton parrain. Tu seras un garçon merveilleux."

Harry me regarda en souriant, un des sourires les plus "vrais" qu'il ait fait depuis la fin de la guerre. J'en étais heureuse , il commençait-enfin- à tourner la page et à reprendre gout à la vie...

"Il faudra l'emmener régulièrement je ne veux pas qu'il fasse comme moi, qui ai mis 16ans à aller sur la tombe de mes parents.

-par le simple fait qu'il sera ici à l'école, ce sera impossible qu'il mette 16ans pour venir les voir. ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu n'es pas les Dursley qui t'ont raconté des bêtises et t'ont mentit et maltraité. Tu ne seras pas comme eux... **Vous **ne serez pas comme eux.

-Merci Hermione!"

Ron n'avait rien dit, et pour cause: il était devant la tombe de Fred, et avait déposé des fleurs sur la tombe de notre grand frère. Nous le rejoignîmes et il prit Hermione dans ses bras. Mon petit ami mi Teddy dans son porte bébé pour le porter plus facilement et nous retrouvâmes Ron et Hermione dans leur coin. je versais une larme pour Fred. A cause de Voldemort, j'avais perdu mon frère, et plus souvent pleuré en 3ans que pendant les 13premières années de ma vie. Je ne voulais plus pleurer, je voulais profiter de ma vie, elle est trop courte. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais décidé d'abandonner l'idée de rejoindre les Harpies. Je voulais profiter de ma famille et de mes amis.

C'est le professeur Mc Gonagall en nous informant que le repas était servi, qui nous sortit de notre transe.

_**POV HARRY**_

J'avais enfin fait ce que je devais faire: rendre à Dumbledor ce qui lui revenait de droit et saluer les Lupin avec Teddy.

Mc Gonagall vient nous chercher, nous entrâmes dans le château. Il n'avait pas changer, ou si peu. j'étais chez moi, dans le premier "chez moi" que je n'avais jamais eu avant d'arriver Square Grimmaud. j'avais réellement décidé de la garder car avec beaucoup de nettoyage et une opération de décoration, elle deviendrait agréable.

Il n'y avait qu'une table dans la Grande salle avec assez de place pour les professeurs et nous quatre en plus de teddy qui était dans une grande chaise pour bébé. Je m'en occupais, tout en mangeant un peu. Les profs parlaient entre eux, tout en nous posant quelque questions: nous n'étions plus des enfants. Blandin regardait Ginny d'un peu trop près à mon gout mais je pris sur moi. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux de tout le repas, mais elle faisait comme si de rien n'était. Je ne voulais pas non plus me mettre mon prof de DCFM à dos: il avait suffi d'Ombrage... je ne citais plus Rogue, puisqu'en fait la seul chose qu'il me reprochait était d'être le fils de James, plutôt que le sien avec ma mère. Et il me reprochait le fait que ma mère soit morte. Au fond je l'avais compris, mais trop tard, 1heure avant de tuer Voldemort, alors qu'il venait lui-même d'assassiner son second meilleur ennemi. Rogue était l'homme le plus courageux que je n'avais jamais connu...

Après le diner je me rendis compte que Ginny avait tout de même vu l'intérêt de Blandin pour elle, même si elle le connaissait, car elle fût très démonstrative avec moi ce soir-là. Nous montâmes dans la Tour, Minerva nous donna le mot de passe:" le Survivant". Je crois que ma mâchoire a failli se décrocher, tant j'étais stupéfait.

"Quoi? Chez les serpentards, c'est Severus Rogue. Quant au Poufsouffle, c'est Cédric Diggory.

-Pourquoi, ça ne m'étonne pas?_ Murmura Ron_.

-Ne soyez pas jaloux Weasley... Je pense que vous quatre ainsi que Londubat avez autant de mérite les uns que les autres... Laissez le temps au temps." Et elle partit en souriant.

"C'était quoi _ça_? Dumbledore c'est réincarné ou quoi?

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Ronald! Harry Potter!

-Oui?

-Mais non pas toi andouille! Je parlais à La Grosse Dame!

-Pardon Mione...

-Nan! En fait je ne veux pas être un mot de passe... _Fis Ron avec une grimace __très_ _significative__ de dégoût._

-Je le savais ! _Soupira Hermione._

-Comment je vais faire..._Gémis-je en passant le tableau._ Il va falloir que je m'appelle à chaque fois que je voudrais rentrer dans la salle commune, c'est merdique! Bref, je vais coucher Teddy, il tombe de sommeil.

-Je viens avec toi. On se retrouve où?_ Demanda ma douce_.

-A côté du feu. Je vais juste visiter mon appartement. Ron?

-Je vais voir où sont mes bagages. S'ils sont en haut, je les ramènes."

Je me tournais vers la gauche de la salle et allais vers le tableau d'affichage. A sa droite se trouvait une tapisserie représentant la toute première équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Le mot de passe étant "Quidditch", j'entrais, Ginny à ma suite.

_**POV GINNY**_

La chambre était petite, enfin tout est relatif, par rapport aux autres pièces de la Tour. Elle était circulaire et très ouverte: il y avait 3grandes fenêtres, un lit double à baldaquin, une petite alcôve où était placé le berceau de teddy ainsi que tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Il se trouvait également trois armoires et, lorsque nous les ouvrîmes, nous nous rendîmes compte que l'une contenait les affaires de Teddy, l'autre les miennes, et la dernière celles de Teddy. Nous nous sourîmes, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler. Il restait deux portes, l'une était la salle de bains, dans laquelle Harry se dépêcha d'aller, en me demandant de m'occuper du bébé. Je ris de sa précipitation et commençais à m'occuper de mon précieux chargement. Mon homme revient très vite et termina ce que j'avais commencé. Nous le couchâmes et Harry mit en place la bulle magique, puis d'un commun accord, nous nous retournâmes vers la dernière porte.

« Sais-tu où elle mène ? _Demandais-je._

-Non, enfin je ne suis pas certain : elle n'est pas sur la carte… Les Maraudeurs ne devaient pas la connaître ou alors elle est incartable… C'est d'ailleurs le cas, à mon avis, puisque mon père à vécut ici pendant 3 ans, et ma mère a dû l'utiliser pendant leur dernière année, du moins si elle va là où je crois.

-Et quelle est ta supposition ?

-A mon avis seule une femme peut aller derrière cette porte…

-Quoi ?

-La seule fois ou Ron et moi avons essayé de monter dans le dortoir des filles les marchent ont disparues. Il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit le cas ici aussi… »

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit cette fameuse porte. Derrière se trouvait un petit escalier dérobé, je m'y engageai, en me demandant ce qui allait m'arriver. L'escalier n'avait qu'une dizaine de marches, et je me retrouvai à la tête de mon lit dans les dortoirs. S'y trouvait ma valise et mes vêtements, que j'avais pourtant vu, dans une armoire quelques minutes avant, j'essayais de les saisir mais ne le put, comme si il y avait le sortilège commun à toutes les valises : seul(e) le (la) propriétaire peut chercher quelque chose dedans, sauf que j'étais la propriétaire de cette valise, et je ne pouvais pas y accéder. C'est là que je compris : cette valise et surtout son contenu n'était qu'une illusion d'optique servant à me couvrir, mes vêtements étant bien dans mon armoire en bas, et ce que je prendrais dans l'armoire ne sera plus visible dans ma valise. Ingénieux système qui devait être pareil chez Ronald.

Je redescendis et embrassais Harry, puis lui expliqua ma petite découverte. Il sourit

« Nous ne devons pas être les premiers dans ce cas-là tu sais… Par contre nous devons être les seuls à n'avoir jamais eu un bébé à Poudlard… »

Enfin après cette « prise en main » des lieux, nous sortîmes rejoindre mon frère et sa compagne au coin du feu. Cette dernière relisait ces manuels pour-au moins !- la troisième fois depuis qu'elle les avait. Je savais que Harry n'en avais lu qu'un, celui de DCFM, et il m'avait même avoué être déçu, car il n'y avait qu'un ou deux chapitres qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Je lui déclarer alors en rigolant qu'il allait pouvoir se concentrer sur les potions, ce qui me valut un regard noir de sa part. Je m'étais faite pardonner rapidement d'un baiser. Et puis il savait comme moi que j'avais raison.

_**1**__**er**__** septembre 1998**_

Les autres arrivaient dans quelques heures. J'avais hâte de revoir mes amis, mon propre trio : Neville et Luna. Harry acceptait bien _mon_ trio, il comprenait qu'on ait parfois besoin de se retrouver tout comme je comprenais que le trio d'or est souvent parfois de se retrouver, même si l'un de mes souhaits était que nos trios deviennent qu'un seul groupe d'amis…

J'étais entrain de lire, couchés sur les genoux de mon amoureux, lui-même jouant avec teddy. Quant à Ron et Hermione, ils se rabibochaient : ils s'étaient disputés la vielle au sujet de la SALE ou de je ne sais pas quoi d'autre et depuis heure, ils s'étaient enfermer dans la chambre de notre préfète en chef préférée.

Cette dernière avait envoyé par hibou ses instructions aux nouveau préfets puisqu'elle était censée faire cela dans le train et qu'elle ne le prenait pas, ça l'avait d'ailleurs pas mal stressé, elle avait peur d'oublier quelque chose…

Harry posa son neveu par terre et joua avec mes cheveux, et ses yeux se fondirent dans les miens, puis il se pencha pour m'embraser. Je lâchais mon bouquin et mis mes doigts dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, et m'y agrippais. Je me redressais et m'assis sur ses genoux. Nos bassin se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, nous faisans légèrement gémir. Je sentais mon intimité se lubrifier mais lorsqu'il me marqua d'un suçon dans le cou je déclarais officiellement la mort de mon sous-vêtement. Notre envie l'un de l'autre était pressante, saisissante. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent pour nous permettre de respirer, je savais qu'il n'y aurait –à ma plus grande joie !- aucun retour en arrière possible venant de mon homme. Ce dernier s'occupa deux secondes de Teddy en le plaçant dans son parc sous la surveillance de Kreatur que Harry venait d'appeler. L'elfe était fasciné par l'enfant, alors nous le lui confions lorsque nous voulions assouvir nos besoins primaires, pendant une bonne heure. C'était assez pratique. Ceci fait et régler nous courûmes vers notre chambre. A peine la porte fût –elle refermée, que Harry me plaquait contre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir, à la fois de désir et de douleur.

Sa langue dansait un ballet sensuel avec la mienne Elles menaient un combat érotique, et nous ne nous laissions qu'à peine le temps de respirer. Il m'enleva ma robe rapidement et je fis un sort à son débardeur et à son jeans. Je crois que même que le pantalon est mort dans la bataille. Nos sous-vêtements ne furent bientôt que de lointain souvenir. Il me transporta sur le lit avec facilité, et se mit à mit à me lécher tout le corps sauf l'endroit où je voulais qu'il soit réellement et je ne pus m'empêcher de geindre et de le supplier. Enfin il revient vers ma bouche, et m'embrassa sauvagement.

« Retourne-toi Amour ! » Sa voix rauque, m'enflamma encore plus et je me mis à quatre patte sans me faire prier. Il eu alors l'idée merveilleuse de gâter mon dos de baiser suivant ma colonne vertébrale de ma nuque jusque mes fesses.

« Oh Seigneur ! Harry, si tu ne veux pas avoir m mort sur ta conscience prend moi ou je vais faire une combustion spontanée !

« Et bien mademoiselle Weasley… on est pressée ? »

Sur ces mots il me pénétra, et je l'avais tellement désiré que mon premier orgasme fût immédiat, mon bourreau préféré n'attendit même pas que je revienne sur terre pour commencer ses délicieux va-et-vient en moi, son sexe me remplissant de la meilleure des façons.

« Oh ma Ginny, ce que tu es serré ! Tu aimes ce que je te fais mon Amour ?

-Oui j'aime ça Harry mais arrête de parler et agis ! » Répondis-je en haletant, sentant la délivrance arriver au galop.

«Bébé vient maintenant… » Murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille et en caressant mon bouton de rose me faisant basculer dans l'extase le plus complet, et je pus compter les étoiles pendant un certain temps, tellement cela avait été fort. Je m'écroulais sur le lit moelleux, entrainant mon amant avec, les sensations étant trop dures et éreintantes pour mes pauvres membres. Ses bras m'entourèrent fortement alors qu'il était toujours en moi.

« Je t'aime Ginny Weasley…

-Et moi je t'aime beaucoup trop Harry Potter ! » Murmurais-je en réponse. Il sourit tendrement et m'embrassa le bout du nez. Lorsqu'un peu de force revient dans nos corps nous nous levâmes pour nous doucher. Ensemble.

POV Harry

Cela nous avait fait du bien. Un bien fou et nécessaire, parce que même si nous étions tout le temps ensemble et dans la même chambre durant l'année, sombrer et se soumettre à notre plaisir n'arriverait pas tous les jours.

Après notre petite partie de jambe en l'air, nous avions démontré notre tendresse l'un à l'autre, et j'aimais ces moments parfois plus que le sexe lui-même : la simple douceur, et l'amour contenu dans les yeux de l'autre valait tous les orgasmes possibles et imaginables que l'on pouvait se procurer, et depuis la fin de la guerre, j'avais besoin de montrer à Ginny que je ne l'abandonnerais plus. Nous avions perdu trop de personnes chères à nos cœurs, je voulais donc lui donner un aperçu de mon amour pour elle. J'avais alors vénéré son corps, la massant, l'embrassant, et je lui lavais les cheveux parce qu'elle adorait la façon dont je le faisais, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Après quoi elle me rendit la pareille. Elle s'était arrêtée sur toutes mes cicatrices, souvenir de guerre ou de Quidditch, puis elle s'était pelotonné contre moi en me serrant contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, et je lui avais rendu son étreinte avec passion.

« Ne me fait plus jamais ça, Harry. Plus jamais. J'ai cru mourir lorsque tu es parti… Et lorsque tu es revenu de la forêt, porté par Hagrid, je t'ai cru mort, comme tous les autres, même si au fond de moi je n'y croyais pas parce que je pensais que je l'aurais senti. Et quand je vois toutes ces cicatrices, je me rends compte que ta vie a été encore pire que ce que je pensais…

-Mais Ginny, ma vie a été dure, horrible même, c'est vrai. Mais tu as été dans mes pensées à chaque instants, et si je ne peux te promettre de ne plus quitter et te faire autant peur, vu la carrière que j'envisage, je te promets de toujours te revenir. Et lorsque tu auras rejoint à ton tour les rangs des Aurors, alors nous ferons nos missions ensembles. Mais en attendant je finirais mes études un an avant toi ? Et pendant cette année-là… je ne pourrais tenir ma promesse de ne plus te faire peur…

-Il le faudra, pour mon bien mental, et après je t'accompagnerais partout ! » Fit-elle, déterminée.

Vers 18heure, Hermione et Ron se décidèrent à sortir de leur chambre, habillés de pieds en cape. Leur insigne de préfet et de préfète en chef brillaient, preuve qu'ils étaient propre-et neufs pour celui de mon amie.

En regardant par la fenêtre, je vis les carrioles arrivaient. Ce fût le signal de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Ginny prit Teddy, et nous sortîmes des dortoirs.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall sourie en nous voyant arriver

« Bonjour…Enfin bonsoir… Mettez-vous en bout de table il y a le siège enfant. Je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de le cacher, les élèves s'en rendront compte au bout d'un certain temps et le ragots seront d'autant plus féroces et rapides si on attend de le présenter.

-Bonsoir professeur… Heu oui si vous le dite, ce sera certainement mieux. »

A peine fument nous assis que le reste de l'école arriva. Neville vient s'asseoir à nos côté, rapidement suivit de Dean et Seamus.

« Je croyais que vous ne veniez pas ? _Demanda Ginny_

-Nous nous sommes décidé hier… Nos hiboux ont dus arriver dans la soirée, nous n'avions pas le temps de vous prévenir, et peut-être Mc Gonagall également n'as pas eu le temps de vous le dire._ Fit Seamus_

-Enfin voilà, nous sommes là. C'est ton neveu ?_ Me demanda Dean._

-Oui Teddy Lupin.

-Le fils du professeur Lupin donc, donc.

-C'est ça. Ils … Ils sont enterrés dans le parc.

-Oui j'ai vu à l'enterrement… »Firent Dean et Seamus l'air triste, il faut dire que Remus avait été très apprécié par les élèves.

La directrice fit entrer les 1ères années et le choixpeau. S'en suivit donc la traditionnelle cérémonie de la Répartition.

Le choixpeau chanta la fin de la guerre et fit les louanges des combattants et des innocents morts pour notre cause à cause de Voldemort, et chanta les regrets universels que nous devrions éprouvés pour que jamais boucherie pareille n'est lieu à nouveau. Enfin, il énonça les caractéristiques et traditions des Quatre Maisons.

Enfin les premières années furent appelées par ordre alphabétique : ainsi Arkalombie Joan fût le premier de la longue file et le premier à arriver à Gryffondor, il alla se placer au côté de Denis Crevey, le frère de Collin, mort quelque mois auparavant lors de la Bataille Finale Il avait refusé de quitter l'école pour se battre à mes côtés, il avait sauvé Ginny en prenant l'_avada Kedavra_ à sa place. Il était mort beaucoup top tôt, et je comprenais le regard d'inimité que me lançait son frère. Cependant je n'y pouvais rien pour Collin (pour une fois que je le reconnaissais) car il n'avait pas 17ans lors de la Bataille et aurait dû suivre le peloton d'évacuation.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall revient rapidement sur les événements de la fin de l'année Elle se leva.

« Bonjour, bienvenue ! Merci aux nombreux anciens élèves d'avoir décidé de revenir. Je ne reviendrais que très vite sur les évènements qui se sont passé ici l'an dernier. Cependant, j'aimerais que nous levions, encore une fois nos verres à Cédric Diggory, le premier à être mort il y a 3ans et demi, de la main de Voldemort a peine fut il revenu. _Tout le monde leva son verre pour Cédric, et j'en étais heureux._ Ensuite, que nous portions un toast à tous les héros qui sont morts ce soir-là. Je ne le citerais pas, tout le monde ici, a les noms en tête. »

Après cet aparté plus que nécessaire, le repas fut servis, et, une fois que la nouvelle directrice eu rappelé quelques règles de conduite, Ron et Hermione s'occupèrent des premières années et nous montâmes dans la Tour.


	19. infi qui sera remplacée par le chapitre

bonjour bonjour! Oui je sais ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie...

Je met mes fics en pseudo pause, pour tout vous dire je n'ai plus de chap pour HP en réserve et pour twilight je n'en ai plus qu'un que j'essayerais de publier ce semestre si j'ai le temps, ce qui m'étonnerait: J'ai commencé la fac de médecine et c'est pas de la tarte...

je vous embrasse, tous autant que vous êtes

PS: rassurez vous mes fics seront finis il faut juste que je les écrives, les trames sont posées sur une feuille coller dans les cahiers qui me servent de premier jet... il n'y aucune raison que je ne les finissent pas ...

PPS:Si vous voulez relire mes fics sur un nouveaux format, j'ai créé un site sur e monsite, dont le lien est sur mon profile...

Floraline


End file.
